Nirvana
by lush-syndrome
Summary: Mafia AU: She made a deal with devil as she watched her empire fall apart. "One bad thing about making a deal with the devil is, he always comes to collect.", Aizen proclaimed as he blew smoke out into the air. "So I ask you princess, are you ready to enter the darkness?". OCC Ichihime. Dark. Review
1. Prologue

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seek and he shall find and so thy shall seek_

A wise man once told me that; it was a motto imprinted on to my soul

A saying to some that holds no meaning but to me it is my existence

The mafia life to some was a gamble, an immortal sin, yet to me it was a pastime entertainment, a way of seeing life and the royal treasures that she kept hidden.

A life that is beyond the comprehension of minds that cannot perceive nor understand the darkness that clouds this world.

A life where the weak fall and the strongest live to conquer

And as I ascended upon my thrown, placing my cards down right, the world watches in horror

as I begin

to take what is rightfully mine.

.

.

.

.

Call me crazy, power hungry, delirious, insane; but in reality it comes down to the basics,

It's fairly simple.

money, power, drugs

It's every mans target and it's all going to become mine

It's all a game of chess to be quite honest,

There's no exact science to it, but the winner is always one step ahead of you.

Waiting for the right moment to take your king out and call a

checkmate

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its my game, my turf, my thrown

and I dare someone try to stop me from reaching the top.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxx

Hello, folks! This is my opening for my new story Nirvana. Its my first fic and I hope all you guys like it. Its going to be a mafia AU, dealing with drugs, lust, violence and money. The tittle may or may not change depending on where this story goes. Also this POV is Orihime's in case you all were a little confused.(yes yes yes, shes way out of character in this one. lol)

Please don't forget to review and share with your friends

Happy Holidays


	2. Time

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

**TI-ME:the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole**

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Thursday, January 5, 2014. 5:45am

"Ishida-kunnnnn!", screamed Orihime. Her high pitched, but yet demanding voice filled the small dim lit room, creating an intoxicating aura that was felt throughout the atmosphere.

They where in a secluded room in Orihime's office. A room reserved purposely for her disclosed meetings with the shadows, with only a dim light emitting from the wall, barely casting any light upon the fragments of faces that were scattered across the room.

Uryuu hurried back into the room for the umpteenth time, tending to Orihime's needs.

The auburn beauty tilted her head to the side as she gazed up at Uryuu, with hooded red eyes, making her request as a smile formed upon her lips. "These finee gentleman neeeeed some more vodka in theirrrrr cups. Go and pass mee some more Greyyaa Gooseee now will ya?" slurred Orihime, her face crimson red

He stared into her lost doe eyes, searching for any last hope of sanity in this women.

The room reeked of cannabis and alcohol, as he saw several plastic bags filled with weed, laid out across the round table. The strong odor created an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he could never quite understand how this young women could intake such high doses of cannabis a day.

He sighed to himself as he nodded back to her, silently but mentally letting her know that he would carry out her demands.

She smiled at him, and turned her ahead, adverting her attention back to the men.

Walking out of the room, Uryuu took a long deep breath as he thought about his companion.

To see his long time friend so far gone, so detached from this world, so

broken.

And it teared his heart into pieces as he saw what she had become, or rather what she was becoming.

But he couldn't blame her, no one could. He knew she was on edge, the savage look that was in her eyes, anxiety driving her mad, that she felt _it. _That they all felt _it, _and maybe that was the icing on the cake for her.

.

.

.

They all were on their heels, all knowing the truth but no one wanting to approach the subject that the Inoue Empire was falling apart by the second; stocks plummeted, secrets were getting exposed, goods were getting stolen, lies were ripping them apart. So the gentle auburn beauty had changed so much, trying to save all what she had, doing anything in her power to keep this empire alive.

And Uryuu knew deep down in his heart that if anyone stood in her way, they'd

be x'ed out.

And maybe it was the madness, the savaged look in her eye, the desperateness, all the things that she was willing to give up.

That scared him the most.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Now gentlemen", breathed out Orihime as she passed the Grey Goose around the table. "I've had such a wonderful time tonight, sitting here with you all but I think its time that we get down to what we really came here for", she proclaimed as she starred at the group of shadows that sat before her, a serious demeanor now forming upon her.

She drew her blunt to her lips as she felt the smoke burn her trachea ever so lightly, a painful but yet such a comforting feeling. Dealing with shadows, you had to get your point out some way or another. You didn't want to be to aggressive but you also wanted to show them that you meant business. Gentle but yet assertive was Orihime's tactic, even though she hated sugar coating these men, but she had no _time _for games, as _time _was not in her favor.

"Soooo", she managed to say as she blew smoke out of her mouth

"We all know that the profit increase for this quarter has been drastically low, and I'm a little concerned about why the jobs that I have been assigning each and every one of you haven't been going so according to plan", said Orihime as she tossed her dead blunt to the ground.

A ghostly silence filled the room until finally someone spoke.

"Profits have fallen tremendously do to the recent hijacking of our trucks. We've been doing everything in our power to find out who is stealing our gems", spoke Jinata as he sat lazily in his chair.

"Is that all you have to say?", gritted out Orihime, her patience evaporating by the second. She had no time nor any tolerance for the lack of suggestions that her team currently were putting forth.

The room went quiet again.

"Are you all so possibly dumb that you think because of one fucking mess up, that were on the brink of losing everything!"

The shadows said nothing, as they feared the buxom beauty's wrath.

Someone spoke again. This time it was Mizuiro Kojima who tried to ease the tension that was now present in the room.

"Well due to the hacking of our data center , we've run into some technic..."

Mizuro stopped mid sentence, startled as Orihime banged her fist on the table; dangerous amount of heat radiating from her body.

"Now what exactly do you mean by technical difficulties, Mizuiro", the angered beauty gritted out of her teeth

"What happened to the net security shields that I whole heartily trusted Yukio and you to make sure were fully secure?", Orihime practically screamed at Mizuiro

Miziuro rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out the proper way to phrase what he was about to say next without receiving the wrath of his boss.

"Well the hard drive that was breached lost a value amount of our information. Were trying reboot our shields, encrypting them in firewall protection ten time stronger than the one that we currently have, strengthening them tremendously. We've been working on it diligently, but its taking longer that we had originally anticipated. It can be done, but we need more _time _ ", Mizuiro declared

"Time", mumbled Orihime; more as if she was talking to her self then any of the people that were present in the room.

"Time", she said again as she adverted her eyes from the group of men and up towards the ceiling

She leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes as she lit another blunt, taking a drag an extensive drag. Everyone stood still as Orihime perched her feet onto the table, reclining back into her chair, leaning back lazily while, feeling the high take over her body.

The men starred at each other, all antsy and unsure of what would come next

Then finally, Orihime spoke

"Boys"

"Gentleman"

She opened both of her eyes and leaned forward with a smile pasted across her face.

"Time is of the essence, as it is not in our hands at the moment."

She paused suddenly, but then continued

"Time and us are running two different games here, two different codes of conduct. Time and us are in two different worlds overlapping as one. But somehow or someway, time advances with no sign of stopping, triumphing over us, defeating us at our own game. So I have one word of advice to you gentleman, don't depend on time to stand still, and wait for you to catch up."

Orihime sneered and took a sip of her half filled glass of vodka

"Because before you know it, time will sneak up like a thief in the night, and your time will be up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So I ask you boys or maybe I should call you all shadows."

"Will you let time beat us at our own game?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

x.

* * *

Hey folks!

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not to sure how I feel about it tbh; I've had so many ideas for this story but this one really felt like it was the right one. Anyhoww, this is the first of three installments(or maybe 2) of the Nirvana series. I'm excited to continue this story, but am a little hesitate because i really have no clue where i'm going with this story LOL, so leaving me a review with some sort of suggestion would be REALLY appreciated. I decided to give you guys this as a New Years treat since you all have been so supportive and friendly to me and just because i really love this story :] (despite me not knowing what i'm doing with this) lol im such a mess. I have no clue when the next time I'm updating, winter breaks almost up and classes will presume so my head will be in the books tryna get the gradess up. But i'll try my hardest to update maybe twice a month, no promises! I know this is like crazy long lol but I just wanted to get this out of the way before questions are asked. Last but not least, Ichigo will be making his appearance soon folks so be ready. Soo buckle up, relax and enjoy the show!

lush-syndrome


	3. Clandestine

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

**clan·des·tine:****kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Thursday January, 5. 10:45am

Orihime sat in the darkness of her room, not knowing how to process the unfortunate events that had been occurring recently in her company. Leaning her head against her desk, Orihime winced as she felt another migraine emerging, which resulted in immense pressure and pain to her body. She chuckled as she felt the pounding of her headache intensify, welcoming the numbness that it was bringing her. She opened her drawer, grabbed a bottle of vodka, hoping that it would distract her from thinking about the mess that she was currently in.

She inhaled the vodka in one big gulp, ignoring the burning that it brought to her chest. Finished with her drink, Orihime banged the glass bottle down on her desk, resulting in shattered glass and a deep gash in her hand.

"Fuck", Orihime mumbled to herself, as she pushed the glass shreds to the ground.

She lifted her head up from her desk, then proceeded to stumble her way to the bathroom as she tried to tend to her wound. Orihime flicked on the fluorescent bathroom light, but her reflection in the mirror caught her attention. Her hair was tousled and matted, her makeup smeared across her face, her eyes bloodshot red. Orihime Inoue continued to stare into the mirror and laughed at the monster that she had become.

Her empire was under a cyber attack, falling into pieces before her eyes and yet here she was laughing at her misfortune.

But what else could she do? Who was she to blame but herself? This was a part of the gamble that you made when being a mafia boss; but to be this far lost that she couldn't even recognized herself scared her.

She turned on the faucet and started to rinse the cut, wincing every now and then due to the pain.

In three weeks, if a magical break didn't occur, her company would be in a complete stock deficit; even worse, she would have to start considering selling shares of her company.

But how could have things turned for the worse in a just a year?

The Inoue Empire was left in her inheritance seven years ago, after the fatal shooting of her brother; the killer to this day remained unknown. Following her brother's death, the Inoue Empire was at its lowest; stocks plummeted, trade exports seized, and they were on the brink of filing for bankruptcy. After inheriting the empire, Orihime worked her hardest to restore it back to its power, heightening its force and reclaiming its position as the most feared and powerful mob clan. Now at age 22, she was holding the weight of everything on her shoulder, doing anything in her might to keep the empire alive, saving her brother's name. All her family was dead, and the Inoue empire was all she had left and as the head of the empire, she would do anything to keep this company alive;killing anyone who got in her way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was running out of answers, running out of time, and running out of resorts. She felt like she was running around blindfolded, not knowing where to go. Her financial advisers offered her no legitimate advice anymore; her IT team were backed up, trying to find ways to restore the hard drive and find out who was behind the cyber attack that they were facing. All this commotion placed Orihime in a deep pit of paranoia as she questioned who she could trust and who was really out to get her.

She knew that Uryuu and Tatsuki supported her 24/7, and always had the best interest for her, but still Orihime was weary of whose side they were really on.

Paranoia was eating her alive, and she felt it gnawing on her flesh and bones.

She knew that she couldn't depend on anyone but herself anymore, despite how unstable her mind was. She had to take matters into her own hands, before it was too late, before insanity took over her mind, before someone took everything she had away from her.

She knew of only one man who could do anything to help her.

Someone who could guarantee a change in course fast.

She knew the mess that she was walking into, but something had to be done.

And if no one was going to do it, then she would.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime turned off the faucet and finished cleaning her wound. Sighing to her self with content, Orihime turned off the bathroom light and stumbled to grab her coat, hang gun and shoes, knocking down a lamp in the process.

She walked out of her room, locking the door behind her, and hobbled down the marble steps, gripping to the railing to steady her. Arguing at the bottom of the stairs stood Uryuu and the head of Orihime's security frontier, Tatsuki Arisawa. The pair quickly came to halt when they heard Orhime stumbling down the stairs, a look of concern now present on their faces. Uryuu and Tatsuki were on their feet, racing to Orihime, but were immediately stopped in there tracks when she put her hand up, preventing the two from coming any closer.

"Don't," she said, head facing the ground while holding up her hand.

Uryuu starred at Orihime, a look of concern now present in his eyes

"Inoue-san, what happened ?"

"Get me a car", demanded the said women, ignoring Uryuu's question.

"Orihime, this has got to st..", Tatsuki started but was cut off.

Orihime head shot up.

"I didn't ask for your comments, now did I Tatsuki?"Orihime answered curtly, staring at Tatsuki with cold, dead eyes.

She stumbled past Uryuu and Tatsuki. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, backing away from the two.

"Don't act like you're doing me a favor, sitting around here pitying me. I can handle my own shit." Orihime mumbled as she walked out the door, leaving Tatsuki and Uryuu frozen in spot.

She slid into the passenger seat in the black SUV that was waiting for, nodding to her chauffeur.

"Where to, Inoue-san ?", asked Giriko Kutsuzawa through the rear view mirror.

Orihime gulped as she shut the door close.

"Las Noches."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime stepped on to the hard asphalt filled concrete driveway, staring at the wrought iron gate that protected the mansion from outsiders. Orihime began to walk away from the car but was brought to halt when she felt a sudden pain rush to her head, causing her to fall forward and as a result, she gripped onto Giriko for balance.

"Inoue-san, are you sure that you don't need any assistance?", Giriko questioned as he continued to keep his firm steady grip on Orihime's arm.

Orihime eyes shot open as her gray desolate orbs met Girikos hard brown ones.

"Ano...thank you Giriko san for your concern, but I think I'll be alright.", responded Orihime, a fake smile pasted on her face.

Giriko knew the young matriarch was being untruthful. He'd known the girl before she was able to walk and was able to read her like a book. He saw the tiredness that hung in her eyes, the unhealthy drinking and smoking habits that she adopted into her lifestyle; and it pained every cell in his body to watch the young girl live like this. But Giriko knew that it wasn't his place to say anything, knowing that Orihime had to find the answer within herself to end the self inflicting tribulations that she was going through. So Giriko released his grip on the young woman's arm, nodding to her before retreating back into the large black SUV that he chauffeured.

Origime waved good bye to Girkio, silently thanking Kami as she watched him retreat from the mansion. Orihime adverted her attention back to the huge estate that was set beyond the sidewalk.

As she began walking towards the gate, Orihime noticed the exotic bushes that were trimmed into all sorts of unusual animals that were distributed across the lawn: panthers, coyotes, bats, rams, giraffes, elephants, penguins, birds, snakes...all life-size. Pushing open the gate, Orihime stumbled towards the extravagant house, down the small stone path to the tall black door. She stabbed the doorbell, which glowed with a black light surrounding the white button. Hearing a faint 'ding dong' she stared strangely at the door, a cold shiver running up her spine.

It was, moments later, opened by a man who was wearing a blue and black tuxedo, his dark cold blue eyes starring into Orihimes.

"Inoue-sama please follow me. Aizen-sama is inside his study, he has been expecting you", commanded the man

Orihime stood still, frozen in her spot. Why the hell was Aizen expecting her?

"Are you going to stand here and let the cold air come in side the house?", questioned the man whos patience was thinning.

Orihime said her apologies and stumbled behind the mysterious man into the the man had closed the door, Orihime stole a glance around the place and noted the usual darkness that was in the house. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance got sucked away by the pitch black paint that was splattered against the wall. It felt as if she was being absorbed by the darkness, leaving her in a trance. The man led Orihime down a peculiar hall way, stopping at a secluded room.

The man stopped, suddenly bowing down in front of the room, mumbling something inaudible. Following the mans gaze, Orihime peered into the room and stood still in her spot. Inside the room sat Aizen Sosuke with a wine glass laced in hands, as he sat in one of the two couches that were present; only separated by a coffee table.

Aizen looked up and smiled at Orihime

"Ahhh, Inoue-san you finally have decided to grace us with your beautiful presence. How wonderful."

Aizen smirked against his glass as he saw Orihime shift uncomfortably

Orihime stood still, glued to her spot as she eyed the suspicious man

Aizen turned his gaze off of Orihime and onto the man who led Orihime to his room.

"Thank you Ulquirrora, you're free to go."

"Hai" mummered the man before, disappearing into the darkness.

Aizen focused his attention back onto Orihime who still hadn't moved from standing in the door way.

" Inoue-san please, take a seat and make your self at home.", Aizen suggested as he gestured Orihime to sit down in the adjacent couch

Orihime glared at Aizen before she carefully made her way to the couch, still not certain of the situation that she was in.

Aizen chuckled at the girls action.

"Please, relax. You have nothing to fear in here."

Orihime rolled her eyes at Aizen's remarks as she began to eye around the dull room that they were in, pondering the mans abnormal décor.

"I'm surprised, for such an elegant man, this room is oddly bare", Orihime finally said while gazing at the opaque dry empty room

Aizen shurgguged his shoulders

"Yes, I suppose bare is way to describe it. A room that makes you wonder why its so lonely. Interesting isn't it.." Aizen emitted a content sigh, almost as if he anticipated the question.

Orihime ignored his response, shifting in her set weary of the mans response.

A silence was present before the two

"Would you like a glass of wine? We just got a new shipment from Italy, its truly delightful" asked Aizen, breaking the silence that sat between them

I didn't come here to drink wine with you Aizen.", Orihime answered curtly. "You know exactly why I'm here."

Aizen chuckled before placing his glass against the table

"Now do I?", the man questioned as he reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a blunt.

"Clearly you do since you've been awaiting my arrival!" shot back Orihme, clearly unamused at the mans actions.

Aizen leaned forward, starring at the young women.

"Hmmm, a little moody now are we Inoue san"

Orihime shifted in the couch.

"I dont have time for your games Aizen, lets cut to the chase and get to the real shit", proclaimed Orihime as her temper was wearing. She was loosing patience with the mans smart remarks. Despite her needing the mans help, his nonchalant behavior was driving her mad.

Aizen noted the women's behavior and looked at the girl, unamused.

"You don't have time for my 'games'?", he paused before continuing. "But Princess, aren't you the one here who's really playing games?"

Orihime huffed in annoyance, she was ten seconds from walking out of the damn door and doing this shit on her own. She had other things to do then deal with Aizens bullshit.

Aizen grabbed the lighter that was on the table, using it to light his blunt. Inhaling the smoke, Aizen closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation that the cannabis was bringing to him; enjoying the fact that _everything was going according to the plan_. Orihime looked at the man unsure of what to do as he blew smoke out into the air, opening his mouth to speak.

"I think we should restart this conversation, or rather be in a higher state of mine when discussing such matters."

He motioned Orihime to take the blunt from his hands.

She shook her head in decline as she rubbed her forehead, as another headache was emerging.

"I'm fine. I'm still recovering from my high from early on.", she sighed

Aizen continued his persistence as he nudged her again, advising the girl to take the blunt

"Another high wont hurt you. This was grown in one of my privately own estate in Amsterdam. Another hit wont do you anymore damage,", he suggested while offering it to her again

Finally giving into the mans demands, Orihime scoffed as she grabbed the blunt out of his hands, inhaling a long drag, finally exhaling as she sighed, leaning her back further into the couch

"That's better, now isn't." said Aizen

"Shut up", Orihime mumbled at Aizens comment. It all felt to good, wayyy to good but Orihime did'nt car. At that moment of time, it was her and the blunt that was in her hand and she did'nt mind that at all as she felt her self fading away. She closed her eyes and smiled at the numbness that way invading her mind.

Aizen looked at the girl and smiled.

"Let the high invade your mind as the _nirvana _takes over your soul"

He gently took the blunt out of her hand, as he took another hit, letting the smoke fill his lungs.

Orihime nodded as if she was in a gaze.

"You seemed stressed out lately princess, let the high take your worries away"

Aizens soft words eroded Orihime's mind and she felt like she was drifting off into an another world. His words were like whispers up her spine, showing her the secrets of the world and she didn't mind it. Not one bit.

Aizen chuckled as he saw Orihimes eyes become hooded and the slouch of her body against the couch

Aizen reached down to grab his wine glass, taking a deep sip from the cup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let the darkness evade your body  
as you lose your self in your _tainted _sanity  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
And just like that, Orihime was

wrapped under neath his fingers

and in his control

.

.

.

.

.

.

x.

**Authors Note**

Hi everyone! I know that I was suppose to have this chapter out way earlier but it was midterm times and I've been really occupied with other things. Nonetheless, the chapter is finally here... YAYYYY! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I feel like i could have done a way better job but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. SO I might come back and change this chapter up in the near future before putting out chapter 3. Alsoooooo Ichigoo is coming veryyy soon folks like VERY VERY VERY soon; so just keep on reading on! I know some of you guys might think that the pacing is slow but the events that are occurring now are extremely important to the plot of the story later on, so i hope your paying attention. I also apologize for the short chapters. I think the next chapter may be a little short as well but after that things are gunna start getting pretty hectic. I guess the next update should be somewhere in February, they'll definately be more frequent. SO please leave a review, that would be really helpful to me.

Have a nice day and Thanks for Reading

lush-syndrome

PS: I know that some of you guys are loving Aizen and Orihime's unique but strange relationship... i love it lol XD


	4. Precarious

**Summary**: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach

**pre·car·i·ous: **not securely held or in position; dangerously likely to fall or collapse

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thursday. January 5, 2015, 4:50 pm

Orihime's eyes shot open. She was greeted with a pounding headache and clouded vision. She looked around her surroundings and found herself in the same dull room, only this time she was alone. Looking down on her lap Orihime found a blanket placed upon her lap. Snuggling into the warmth of the blanket, Orihime started to drift back into sleep until she realized that something wasn't right.

No, not at all.

Orihime glanced around the room again, looking for signs of anything unusual. She searched in the blankets for her gun only to find it missing, causing the young woman to shoot up from her seat, anxiety racing in her.

"Aizen!" screamed Orihime as she threw the blanket to the ground, fully alert and awake.

A few seconds later Aizen walked into the room, casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Inoue-san, I see that you've finally woken from your high. You've been in a daze for over a couple of hours now", said Aizen as he retreated back to his couch.

"Where the hell is my shit?" Orihime asked, staring the man down.

"That's minor stuff Inoue-san, didn't you come here for a specific reason?" asked the suspicious man as he sat back down on the couch.

"Don't change the fucking subject you piece of shi..."

"Why did you come here Inoue-san?"

Orihime looked at Aizen, shocked that the man had just cut her off.

Silence filled the room.

"I think I asked you a question Inoue-san, it would be polite of you to answer." Aizen looked at the girl.

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"You know why."

"Now do I really?"

Orihime sighed.

"Are we really going to do this again Aizen? Because I'm tired of dealing with your crap."

Aizen looked up at the girl and laughed.

"You know Orihime, you've always been such a stubborn little girl. I can remember you bothering the heck out of Sora and I when we were kids."

Aizen paused "Weren't those days of fun?"

Orihime rubbed her head.

"They're days of the past now."

Aizen sighed.

"I suppose, just like the days of your empire."

"Shut up", murmured Orihime as she threw the man a deadly glare.

Aizen looked at the girl with amusement.

"No point in getting so defensive, now is there Inoue-san; not when the whole world can see it." he said, finishing with a smirk.

"You little bitch!" screamed Orihime as she charged at Aizen, ready to attack him, but was shortly stopped when she was jerked suddenly as she felt her arm being grabbed and her body being lifted off of the ground.

Looking up, Orihime saw her arm being held tightly in a firm grip by a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair as he was accompanied by a man with an eye patch; both giving her menacing looks. The blue haired man shook Orihime, causing her to squirm in the air from his aggressiveness.

"Listen bitch, if you don't want me to tear ya ass to pieces, then I'd advi..."

Aizen raised his hand.

"That's enough, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked back at Aizen, puzzled at what the man had said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I wasn't about to let this bitch h...", Grimmjow was cut off.

"Thank you for your concern Grimmjow, but Inoue-san here has been going through a lot lately. Please excuse her uncalled for behavior." Aizen smiled. "You are dismissed."

Grimmjow and his accompanied friend, despite not wanting to, threw Orihime to the ground; releasing her from their deathly grip before bowing to Aizen. After eying Orihime one last time, both men walked away.

Orihime was on the floor panting, trying to gather her composure and catch her breath.

Aizen brushed his pants off and sat back into his chair, amused with the passing events.

"Now Inoue-san, I hope we can continue our discussion between us without any more disruptions?" asked Aizen rubbing his hands together.

Orihime slowly retreated back to her seat on the couch, thinking carefully about the choice of words that were about to come out her mouth.

"My empire's falling apart Aizen, and I need your help." sighed Orihime.

"And why me?"

Orihime threw her head into her hands as sunk into the couch, pausing before she gave her response.

"You're the only low life bastard I know who can come up with quick miracles. I don't have time for games and I know that even with your sketchy self, you can get shit done."

Aizen laughed.

"I don't think that my assistance can help you in your personal dilemma, maybe you should wait an.."

"I don't have time for waiting! You're my last hope."

Orihime's head shot up as she stared at Aizen with tear-filled eyes.

"I'll do anything to save this. It's the only thing I have left"

Aizen paused, looking hard at the girl before a smile formed upon his face. Reaching into his pocket, Aizen pulled out another blunt before continuing.

.

.

.

"Why so quick in making a deal with the devil?"

Orihime shook her head.

"I don't give a fuck what you are. If I can't save this, it'll be a dishonor to my brother; like a slap in the face for all the blood and sweat that I've shed for this company. I won't let it go to waste," said Orihime.

"Ahhh, I see"

.

.

.

.

.

Aizen lit his blunt, letting the heavy scent of cannabis fill the air.

.

.

.  
"Making a deal with devil isn't that simple, you know."

Orihime stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"There isn't any ways out when dealing with such a man, a man who will do anything for what he wants."

Their eyes met and a dark aura surrounded the room. It was as if the darkness was covering her like a blanket, diminishing the light of the world.

"One bad thing about making a deal with the devil is, he always comes to collect." Aizen proclaimed as he blew smoke out into the air.

.

.

.

.

.

"So I ask you princess—are you ready to enter the darkness?"

.

.

.

.

Aizen extended his hand out, waiting for Orihime to respond.

Orihime looked at Aizen, his hands admitting a dark aura.

She closed her eyes and remembered what her brother always used to tell her,

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Seek and he shall find and so thy shall seek"_

.

.

.

.

.

As Orihime placed her hands in Aizen's,

**while everything faded to darkness.**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

x.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hi everyone! I know this chapter was really short but I swear that chapter 4 is going to be insanely long, so just keep barring with me. Lol i know that some of you guys are loving the Grimmjow scene(you'll be seeing more of him). Also were starting to see a little past history between Aizen and Orihime, intresting lml. And that creepy deal that Aizen and Orihime made... I wonder if Hime knows what she just go her self into. AnYhOw the boring one on one dialogue between Aizen and Orihime is just about over and now shit is about to hit the fan next chapter. So be prepared and keep on reading.

Feedback is much appreciated folks(I know that you wanna leave me a cute little review lol)

Until next time

lush-syndrome


	5. Paradox

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Also i'm apologizing in advance for the weird paragraph spacing... blame it on Microsoft word lol :X

****Par·a·dox: a seemingly absurd or self-contradictory statement or proposition that when investigated or explained may prove to be well founded or true.****

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 5_

_Thursday. January 5, 2014 8:00pm_

"_So what exactly is it that I have to do?" questioned Orihime while adjusting the trigger guard on her gun._

_Aizen, who was reading emails on his iPhone 6, stopped what he was doing and glanced up at Orihime before smirking._

"_Someone's in a hurry I see."_

_Orihime rolled her eyes._

"_I'm just sticking to my part of the deal."_

_She placed her gun down on the table and shifted in her seat on the couch before continuing,_

"_Plus, the quicker I get this over with, the faster that I can leave your disgusting sight."_

_Aizen put his phone down and stared at Orihime, long and hard with a frown placed upon his face. Orihime stared back at the man, watching as his face turned into a big smile and an uproar of laughter emerged from his throat._

"_I swear, you're so funny Inoue-san, you never cease to amaze me."_

_Orihime smirked,_

"_Cut to the shit Aizen. Tell me what I have to do"_

_Aizen sighed and reached for a sip of his wine. Placing the glass back down on the table, Aizen cleared his throat before continuing,_

"_Since you insist so much, please follow me."_

_He rose from his chair and left the room with Orihime following behind. Walking down the hallway, Aizen turned a sharp corner, and entered a metallic room that was filled with computer monitors and hard drives; at least twice the amount that Mizuiro and Yukio had in their lab. Entering the room, Orihime could tell that this was Aizen's computer center. Old ramen containers were overflowing from the several trash cans that were in the corner. Files and paper coated the desks in thick piles. Old coffee mugs sat out on the desks, getting cold from being left out in the open. Turning to the right, Orihime saw the filing cabinets struggling to stay closed, papers overflowing from their drawers. On the floor, more piles of papers were littered about, with books atop the piles. Aizen walked past the mess and continued towards the back of room, stopping at a book shelf._

"_Where the hell are we going Aizen?" questioned Orihime, staring at a frozen Aizen._

_Ignoring Orihime, Aizen grabbed a book off the shelf before placing it back down, causing the shelf to jerk open to a dark hallway. Aizen stepped inside the passage and continued to proceed down the hallway. Orihime hurried after the man, walking carefully down the dimly lit hallway. Finally catching up to Aizen, they both stopped walking when they reached an iron wrought door. Aizen knocked on it three times before it finally slid open._

_Pushing open the door, Aizen walked past the large conference table and towards the front of the room where a large holographic projection screen stood._

"_Ulquiorra", called out Aizen, sitting down at the head of the table._

_Moments later Ulquiorra scurried into the room, bowing before Aizen._

"_Yes Aizen-sama."_

_Aizen sat in the chair at the front of the room. He gestured for Orihime to sit in one of the chairs at the table._

"_What the hell is this place?"_

"_It's my conference room. It's where my most important meetings are held," said Aizen, turning his head back to Ulquiorra._

"_Please open file x15KI354283."_

"_Hai."_

_Ulquiorra walked over to one of the MacBook Airs that were open, turning on the screen. With a sudden hum, the computer lit up and Ulquiorra began searching through the files._

_Aizen turned back to Orihime._

"_Since you're so anxious to know what your task is, I'll make it nice and quick for you."_

_Aizen glanced back at Ulquiorra and nodded at him, indicating that he could proceed._

"_I want you to do a simple task for me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aizen turned back towards the screen,_

_._

_._

_._

"_I want you to kill him."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A picture of a man with spiky orange hair and soft honey eyes stared at Orihime._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Orihime eyes widened in horror as she stared at the man whose face was on the screen._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, head of the Kurosaki mob."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_WHAT?!" screamed Orihime._

"_No way in hell am I killing him! I'm not killing a rival mafia boss; that's me running out in the open field asking for war!"_

_Orihime continued,_

"_If this is a joke Aizen, then you've got me, but I'm not doing this."_

_Aizen stood up,_

"_Inoue-san, please calm down and hear me out", Aizen said while trying to calm Orihime down._

"_There's nothing to hear out! I am NOT killing anyone!" snapped Orihime, backing out of the room._

"_Drag someone else into your stupid affairs but don't drag me. I'm out."_

_Orihime walked away from Aizen but was suddenly knocked off of her feet._

_She felt an immense pressure on her back and looked up to see Ulquiorra holding her pressed against the floor._

_Aizen bent down and stared at Orihime as his eyes grew dark._

"_Listen up princess, there's no backing out when making a deal with the devil. Ten seconds ago you were bitching about doing this and now that I've told you, you wanna pussy out?"_

_Aizen scoffed before telling Ulquiorra to let her go,_

"_You've gotta be kidding me Orihime. What kind of mob boss are you?"_

_Aizen walked past Orihime who was still on the ground and headed back towards his chair that was placed in the front of the room._

"_Inoue-san I know that we haven't started out on the right turns but just hear me out. Kurosaki Ichigo is one of your prime competitors when it comes to the sale prices of your drugs. He's the primary cause of your decrease in profit intake in exports out of the country. His drug sales have increased tenfold in the past two years, surpassing yours by over 3 million yen." Aizen motioned to Ulquiorra, who pulled up a chart of statistics showing the percentage intake of Orihime's company. "Taking him out would not only decrease your competition in the exportation of drugs, but would help to ensure a gain in profits in your company."_

"_And how exactly does Ichigo Kurosaki have anything to do with you?" wheezed the girl._

"_Ah, I was just getting to that," Aizen paused before proceeding_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo just so happens to be a common enemy of both of ours. Kurosaki happens to have valuable information that I would like to get my hands on. Taking him out of the game and gaining his resourceful information would help me in ensuring your position as top mob clan."_

_Orihime was skeptical of the man._

"_I... I don't know, Aizen", Orihime murmured doubtfully._

"_It's a quick job really. Just kill the Kurosaki head and we go our separate ways. Just follow my instructions and you'll be okay," reassured Aizen._

_Aizen sighed,_

"_For your brother. What would Sora tell you to do? Don't you want to regain status as the number one mob in the world, Orihime?"_

_Orihime gulped._

"_Do it for Sora, do it for the name of the Inoue."_

_Orihime looked up at the brown eyed man._

_For Sora..._

_For her name…_

.  
.

_._

_._

_._

"_Hai, I understand."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Very well."

Aizen smiled before standing up,

"Ulquiorra, why don't you call our dear Espada in for a meeting?"

.

.

.

.

.

x.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone. I originally was planning on making this chapter long, but my beta advised me to split it in half, soo the other half should becoming this week. And also WHAT THE HECKK! Our favorite man Aizen wants to wipe out Ichigo and even worse, our precious Orihime agrees to it! Is she crazy? I'm not gunna say anymore before I spoil th story for you guys, but this where shit is starting to get crazy. SOOO if ya enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review for me and keep checking for new updates!

Until next time

lush-syndrome

**_*if you have any questions for me, you could follow me on tumblr lush-syndrome where i'll be glad to answer any of your questions :) *_**


	6. Concoct

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

**con·coct: to create or devise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thursday, January 5, 2015.10:00 pm

Orihime glanced at her phone and sighed when she saw 200 un opened emails, 49 text messages and 55 missed calls from Uryuu and Tatsuki. She felt bad for not contacting them all day, but Orihime had no choice left but to resort to Aizen. Turning her phone off, Orihime adverted her eyes back to Aizen who was beginning his meeting with his Espada members. All of Aizens ten most trusted men sat in their assigned chairs, listening to Aizen's opening statements before starting the meeting.

Orihime sat next to Aizen, looking out at his mysterious men called the Espada. Dressed in either expensive tailored suits, each unique to the person wearing it, they all seemed to be interesting people. The guy from earlier who had an eye patch was rolling a blunt on the glass table while another one was passed out drunk in his seat. Yet this didn't seem to bother Aizen at all.

"Sayzel please come up to the front and show us your analysis on the situation."

Dressed in a custom made pink and white Brioni Vanquish II suit, Sayzel walked to the front of the room and began pulling up files on the computer.

Orihime spun around in her chair and faced the big screen.

"The Kurosaki's are throwing a party tomorrow in a discrete location.", reported the man

"However, with our gathered information, we've been able to trace the party back to the Kuchiki casino in down town Tokyo."

Aizen nodded his head and the man continued.

"The gala starts at 10pm and goes on all night. High class mob bosses such as Jugram Haschwalth and Shukuro Tsukishima in the underworld plan on attending. The plan is for Inoue-san to get her self into the casino and talk to Kurosaki, so at least a mutual acquaintanceship is established between the two."

"It seems awfully simple", stated Ulquiorra while placing the ipad down.

Sayzel emitted a sigh while adjusting his glasses

"Well it's not as easy as it seems", mentioned the man

"The only way to get into the gala is through an invitation, which Inoue-san did not receive. Without an invitation there's no way Inoue-san could set one foot inside of the vicinity. In addition to that, getting close to Kurosaki-san won't be an easy task as well. The man will have security surrounding him all night. I could try contacting his team and arrange for Inoue-san to get pass his security but even then that's not even guaranteed Aizen-sama.", finished Sayzel

"Hmm, that could be a problem now could'nt it?" asked Aizen

"Hai Aizen-sama"

Aizen turned his head towards Ulquiorra

"Any suggestions Ulquiorra?"

The said man stood up before continuing

"Despite Inoue-sama not receiving an invitation to the event-" Ulquiorra stopped before walking over to the computer, and pulling up an email.

"You did."

Ulquiorra clicked on the link in the email, revealing an invitation to the gala.

"If Inoue-san could go to the party in your name Aizen-san, then she could easily get pass

Kurosaki-san's security force."

Ulquiorra closed the lap top and retreated back to his seat while Aizen closed his eyes, processing the information that he was given. Aizen nodded his head as his eyes slowly closed, processing the information that had just been given; leaving the room in a uncomfortable sense of silence

Orihime twiddled with her thumbs as she sat anxiously in her seat, not knowing what to do next. Looking across the table, Orihime stared at Aizen's half drugged out Espada. How could these people be his top tier shadows? Why would Aizen pick a group of bums to be his most trusted men. Things weren't adding up right, leaving Orihime feeling anxious and straight out confused

The young matriarch was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Aizen clear his throat, releasing a deep raspy voice; causing everyone's head to shoot up in alert

The man stood from his seat as a smile graced upon his lips.

"Now with the information that Sayzel and Ulquiorra have provided us with, I am highly confident in my Espada to get this job done."

"Furthermore, in order to start faze one of the plan", Aizen took a deep breathe

" You will be representing me at this gala, as my niece."

"Why can't I just go as my self Aize.."

"If you went as your self, I'm sure Kurosaki's team wouldn't be to fond of having a un invited mob family into their highly prestige gala. Having you represent me as my nice, prevents any drama that would interrupt the plan", concluded the man

Despite not wanting to Orihime agreed with the man.

"Sure."

"Excellent. Now, I want Ulquiorra to send the invitation to Inoue-san so she'll won't have any troubles getting into the casino."

Aizen turned his attention to the blue hair Espada who laid lazily in his chair and the mint haired beauty who sat across from him

"Grimmjow and Neliel"

The blue hair man instantly jerked up in his chair

"I'm going to need both of your full cooperation in this mission."

Grimmjow and the green haired girl nodded at the man, listening intensively

"I need you both to help Inoue-san throughout this whole procedure", stated Aizen while pacing back and forth across the screen

"I need you to be Inoue-san's body guard for the night Grimmjow."

"WHATTTT",screamed Grimmjow and Orihime

Grimmjow shot up from his seat, glaring at Orihime

"I refuse to work with that red head bimbo Aizen-sama. After she threaten ya, I ain't working with that bitch." Declared the fuming blue hair man.

"And your acting like your any better you unstable psycho path.",shot back Orihime who glared right back at the man.

"Bitch do ya wan..."

Aizen stopped pacing and interrupted the fuming people at his table

"Both of you please here me out" said Azen with hands out

"I need someone who can be with Inoue-san, ensuring that everything goes according to the plan and that only person is you Grinmjow. I know that you'll be able to carry out the job Grimmjow, so please don't let me down."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before murmuring agree with the man

"Good"

"And as for you Neliel, I need you to help make sure that Inoue-san is dressed to par tomorrow night. I know with your expertise you'll be able to fix her up."

"What the hell! I'm capable of picking out a damn outfit.", barked Orihime who was not please with the brown hair man words

"I guarantee that you are Inoue-san but I feel more comfortable leaving that job to Neliel", replied Aizen

"But i ca.."

"Inoue-san"

Aizen glared at Orihime

"Please just leave it to me"

Orihime huffed in annoyance before giving into the man.

"Excellent."

"Neliel will come over to the Inoue residence tomorrow around 8 to help you get dressed. You'll find Grimmjow in the club one way in another."

"Also, make sure you take your friends with you. We don't want, uninvited guest to ruin our party now would we?"

.

.

.

.

"The beginning of the end is near, as it grazes our finger tips, waiting to be grabbed in our hands. "

.

.

.

.

Aizen raised his glass

.

.

.

.

"Cheers to the rebirth of the Inoue empire begins as we begin our move on

taking over the world and claiming

what's rightfully

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mine."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Thursday, January 5, 2015. 11:45pm

Orihime walked to the front door of her estate, preparing her self for the lecturing and questions that she was about to receive. Looking down at her iphone 6, Orihime groaned when saw 40 missed calls and 50 text messages from both Uryuu and Tatsuki. Slowly opening the glass front door, Orihime peaked her head inside the door, scanning inside to make sure no one was there. Sensing that the coast was clear, Orihime tipped toed inside, shutting the door behind her, but was quickly stopped when she embraced into a tight hug.

"Orihime are u okay?

"Where were you?"

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Oh my gosh don't scare us like that!"

"Why didn't you answer our phone calls?"

The lights flickered on, only revealing a puffy eyed Tatsuki who was clinging on to Orihime and an equally concerned Uryuu who was checking over Orihime's body for cuts and bruises.

"Guy's I'm fine", said Orihime, who was trying to reassure her friends

"I apologize for my behavior and how I've been acting lately, but things are gunna be getting better from now on"

Orihime smiled at Tatsuki and Uryuu, trying to convince them that she was indeed fine.

After breaking free from Tatsuki's deathly grip, Orihime excused her self to her room but was stopped when she felt a firm grim on her hand. Orihime looked back and saw Uryuu holding on to her arm.

"Pardon me for asking Inoue-san, but where exactly did you go today?", questioned Uryuu

Orihime gulped

What the hell was she suppose to say?

"A..an..ano, I went and visited a friend today."

"A friend?"

"Hai, a very good friend of mine", beamed the girl

Uryuu released Orihime's hand.

"Interesting"

"Actually, my friend invited all three of us to a party tomorrow. Of course I couldn't deny the invitation so I'd suggest that you guys get some sleep for tomorrow night!", proposed the girl while walking up the stairs

Tatsuki and Uryuu starred at her, before Uryuu cleared his throat

"Sorry Inoue-san, but I wont be attending this time. I have some house work that I'd li..."

"Awee Ishida-kun, don't be a party pooper, come and have some fun for once!", exclaimed Orihime, halting in her tracks while starring at the man

Tastuki nudged Uryuu

"Yeahh have fun for once you twerp"

Uryuu's vein throbbed as he began arguing with the girl

Orihime chuckled in amusement at her friends, while she trudged upstairs into her room, closing the door and awaiting the day to come

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uryuu watched Orihime shut her door to her chambers ignoring the badgering girl next to him

Something wasn't right

It was more than a feeling in his gut, it was something more than he could explain. His deranged friend went from the brink of sanity to all happy in less than 24 hrs.

That was beyond impossible.

Nothing could help her that fast, she was to far gone for that.

Where did she go?

"Tastuki, something isn't right", he said while turning away from the stairs

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Orihime couldn't have returned back to normal this quickly. Something isn't right."

Tatsuki groaned

"Seriously Uryuu,your over thinking things. Yes, Orihime hasn't been her self lately but she's fine now."

"But"

"Orihime is fine. She's back to her old self again. I get that you were worried, we all were. But you see her, she's smiling and laughing again. Stop being a prick and go get some sleep.

Uryuu nodded

"Maybe your right

Tatsuki laughed,

"Ofcourse I'm right baka, now get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us and your gunna need your energy", said Tatsuki before turning the corner to her room, leaving Uryuu by himself

Maybe he was over thinking things

Uryuu closed his eyes and felt it again

No something was wrong

He felt it coming

As if things were about to take a turn for the worse

.

.

.

.

and enter the darkness

.

.

.

.

.

into the pits of hell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

x.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hello Everyone! I apologize for the hold up in me uploading, I've just been really busy with school lately so that has been taking a lot of my focus. Chapter 6 is in the making so I have no idea when the next upload will be, but just know that our favorite carrot top head will be making an appearance. Also I just want to warn you guys now that in the next up coming months, updates may be a little slow do to me preparing for all the test that i have to take in May and June, so you have been warned. I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes, they will be fixed later on tonight, so check back again later on! I don't want to make this a long AN so i'll finish off by saying thank you to those who have been reading my story and for leaving review, I appreciate it.**

**Don't forget to like and leave a review!**

**Until next time**

**lush-syndrome **


	7. Leverage

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

**lev·er·age- the exertion of force by means of a lever or an object used in the manner of a lever.**

_*Anything that is italicized is a flashback*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6:Leverage**

**Friday, January 6, 2015 12:30am**

**Kurosaki Estate**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ICHIGOOOOO WAKEY WAKEY".

Ichigo Kurosaki, head of the Kurosaki mob empire, groaned in misery when the glass door to the patriarchs' grand suite was kicked down for the umpteenth time by none other than Renji and Rukia. Despite both being Ichigo's most trusted assistants, Rukia in charge of PR and Renji head of security, both of them never failed at irritating him.

"What the fuck! I just bought that last week!", screamed Ichigo in annoyance.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Another thousand won't break your wallet Ichigo. I mean after all, you are one of the richest mobsters in the game."

Ichigo sank further into his comforter as he ignored Rukia's comment, hoping that she would take a hint and leave him in peace.

"What time is it?" he grumbled under his comforter.

Rukia's sighed in discontent before grabbing a shoe off of the marble tiling and aimed it at Ichigo's head

"Its half past twelve, meaning it's time for you to wake the hell up!"

Ducking his head from the projectile coming his way, Ichigo reached over towards his dresser and grabbed a blunt; lighting it before flopping back down onto his bed. The young man smiled with satisfaction while enjoying the burning sensation of smoke filled lungs.

The petite woman jumped on the bed before snatching the blunt out of his hands, throwing it down to the ground.

"Rukia what the hell is your proble-"

"Baka, you're sitting here smoking when you have to start getting ready for the gala tonight!", barked Rukia into his ear.

"Shit, I forgot about that. Can't I just have Renji or you attend in my place?"

Picking up the blunt that laid on the ground, Ichigo took a long drag before offering it to his associates. Grabbing the blunt Renji took a long drag before blowing smoke out into the air, causing Rukia to cough. Swatting her hand in the air, in hopes of eliminating the smoke, Rukia through both men a grimace look before gathering enough oxygen to respond.

"As much as I'd love to leave your useless ass at home, the party wouldn't be the same if the man of the night himself didn't show up."

"And plus", mumbled Renji, lips pressed against the brown joint.

"There's gonna be a whole bunch of the three D's; drugs, drinks and deals".

Ichigo glared at Renji as he continued.

"And we all know that you can never go wrong with the three D's."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead before continuing.

"Maybe you're right, but I'd rather stay home and get wasted then have to interact with shadows. I refuse to be bombarded by those annoying men, begging me to make ridiculous deals with their bosses."

Rukia huffed in annoyance.

"You're going, whether if it means I have to drag you by your dick and ta-"

"You know that I hate it when you smoke that shit in your room Ichigo"

All three heads turned towards the door. There stood Yoruichi Shihoin, Ichigo Kurosaki's head manager. Standing with her long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail, Yoruichi was dressed in a pair of knee high boots, denim jeans boots and cashmere shirt, finishing the look with her hands on her hips while glaring at them.

She did not look pleased.

Not one bit.

"Yo...You...Yoruichi-san", mumbled Ichigo while throwing the blunt into the garbage can.

She rolled her eyes then said,

"You will be attending this gala tonight Ichigo Kurosaki, whether you like it or not."

"Tch"

"This gala is a Kurosaki family tradition, it's more than a 100 years old. I refuse to let your malevolent behavior ruin your father's legacy and dishonor the Kurosaki household."

"Yea whatever", said Ichigo while rolling his eyes.

Yoruichi stared angrily at Ichigo before averting her attention to Rukia and Renji. They both were ghostly quiet, as if they were trying to mask their presence.

"The two of you will help in preparing this baka for tonight's event. Make him look-"

Yoruichi stopped and glanced back at Ichigo, who was lounging lazily in a pair of Nike sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, before continuing.

"He needs all the help he can get."

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Friday, January 6, 2015 11:00 am**

**Inoue Estat**e

Orihime Inoue woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window. Sliding out of her bed and into her slippers and robe, Orihime opened her balcony window and stared at her view of Tokyo while enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. Pulling a small plastic bag out of her pocket, Orihime emptied the white powdery substance onto her hands, letting the aroma fill her mind. Glancing down at her Jaeger-LeCoultre watch, Orihime almost dropped the condiments in her hand when she saw the time.

11:00 am.

She was running behind schedule.

She was supposed to be ready to leave at 11:30 to go shopping with Tatsuki for the gala tonight, but Orihime wasn't even close to being dressed. Stuffing the white powder back into the plastic bag, the Inoue matriarch ran into her closet in hopes of finding an outfit. Orihime settled with a pair of black jeans, red Louis Vuitton boots and an Alexander Wang gray turtle neck. Stuffing her gun into her purse, Orihime ran out of her room and scurried down the stairs to the kitchen to see Tessai placing her breakfast on the table.

"Ohayou gozaimasu", bowed Tessai to Orihime before gesturing her to eat.

"Ano, arigatou Tessai-kun but I'm not hungry right now"

Orihime bowed again before walking to the black SUV that was waiting for her. Giriko opened the door revealing Tatsuki who had a frown etched on her face. Orihime closed the door before looking at Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm so sorry I'm late. I overslept and I was just so tired ple-"

Orihime stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Orihime, breathe." Tatsuki stated with a smile on her face.

Orihime stared at the brown eyed girl, before nodding her head.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Friday, January 6, 2015. 3:30 pm**

**Inoue Estate**

Turning her head slightly to the right, Orihime inhaled the scent of weed as she started to light a blunt for Neliel to smoke. After returning from the mall with Tatsuki, Orihime called Neliel, giving her the red light to come to do her make up for tonight. Convincing Tatsuki to let the green haired beauty in was a pain but after finally doing a security check, Tatsuki gave in and allowed the "makeup artist "inside the Inoue property. As Orihime passed Neliel the blunt, she closed her eyes as the beauty gently began to apply makeup to her face, the auburn beauty closed her eyes as she thought back to her meeting with Aizen

.

.

_The sound of fingers tapping on the hollow table echoed across the conference room as Szayel continued his 2 hour presentation on how to fully execute the operation successfully. Aizen eyes were focused lazily on his surroundings rather than on the pink man who spoke before. Despite noting this, Szayel continued his presentation._

"_Inoue-san can't attend the gala as herself. Taking this into consideration, I figured that we could confirm her name with a nom de plume, that way we could make her less questionable to the public eye."_

_Eyes shooting up to Szayel, Aizen's cold brown orbs glared at the pink haired man before nodding his head in approval for him to continue. Afraid of what Aizen's reaction would be, Szayel cautiously introduced his idea into the air._

"_From my calculations, a logical solution to this problem would easily be to have Inoue-chan pretend to be Aizen-sama niece...this could dilute the situation a bit."_

_The room was dead silent_

_Szayel gulped_

"_This is absolute bullshit", muttered the Inoue Empire matriarch. Ignoring her comment, Szayel continued with his explanation_

"_The only way for Inoue-san to get into the Gala would be for her to go in Aizen-samas name. This would reduce suspicion and actually could be believable if pulled off properly. I also believe that changing Inoue-sans name from Orihime to something else would be another wise step. Giving her a nom de plume would also help in reducing suspicion and ultimately would cut off all linking ties to her and the Inoue Enterprise."_

"_What exactly do you mean by cutting all ties?"_

" _To put it in laymen terms, The Inoue Empire and your new identity would not cross paths, zero correlation with each other whatsoever." _

"_Do any of you shadows have any name selections in mind?", asked Szayel._

_Orihime cleared her throat."You don't have any common courtesy to offer me the chance to pick my own name? You really are a dick, pink head."_

"_And you really are heathen, you speak just like how you look, complete trash."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Mii-sa no"_

_Everyones eyes fell back on to the brown haired man, Aizen Sosuke, as he muttered to himself; conversing with himself as if he was the only person in the room._

" _Mi...Motoko Aizen"_

"_What the fuc-"_

_Aizen turned to Orihime and stated_

"_Representing a man of my caliber, isn't an easy task Inoue-san. But I'm sure something as tedious as this won't stop your undying passion to save your empire."_

"_Ano… I'm not understanding what exactly it is that you are referring to."_

"_Let me break this shit down to you Inoue-san or maybe I should start calling you Motoko.", said Aizen as he took a sip from his wine glass before standing up_

"_Inoue Orihime, doesn't exist anymore in your world. You are the quintessential self contained Motoko Aizen from here on out, in this little game of ours, that's who you'll be playing."_

"_You son of a bitch, you can't be ser-."_

"_Oh but I'm more than serious. You'll be portraying a long lost niece of mine who's visiting from Venice. You can figure out the rest, you're a smart girl Motoko, just make sure you know your shit._

"_What the fuck! This is getting out of control!", interjected Orihime_

"_Oh but Motoko, things have been out of your control since you stepped into this house", Aizen walked towards Orihime before leaning down before coming face to face with the young matriarch._

"_This is my game now, you're just here for the ride. So do your part and behave Motoko."_

"_Stop calling me that you bastard. Thats not my fucking name.", spat back Orihime, her stormy gray eyes glaring at Aizen._

"_It's all apart of getting into character Inoue-san. Are you gunna shoot someone in the face every time that they call you Motoko? I something as simple as things too much for your hot head self to handle?", asked the man before leaning back up. _

"_I should have known that a task like this would be to much for you to handle. It's such a sham-"_

"_Don't go putting words in my mouth Aizen. Who said that I couldn't handle this? Motoko Aizen ain't shit and neither are you."_

_Orihime pushed herself up from the table rising before the man._

"_I'm done talking here, You and the rest of your men have a good day", the orange hair beauty turned before walking away, leaving Aizen and his espada on their own_

_Aizen smirked before addressing his men._

"_Meeting Adjourned."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Friday, January 6, 2015. 5:00 pm**

**Kurosaki Estate**

"Open your eyes now Ichigo."

Turning around in his chair, Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror, or what he thought was himself. His once spiked carrot top hair was gelled back into an undercut, the sides cut short with clippers. Ichigo let out a breathe of air while turning to face Rukia.

"I see that you were going with a disheveled and roguish look with this one."

Rukia nodded while turning Ichigo back to the mirror.

"I felt like going with a new look for you, a refreshing change for once. You've never had a gelled cut like this before and I thought that it would slightly give you a whole new mature appearance."

"I guess you're right"

Rukia smiled before nudging him to sit back down in the chair.

"Let me fix the edges before you go."

Groaning at the girl's command, Ichigo slouched back into the chair while Rukia turned on the clippers

"You all set for tonight?", questioned Rukia.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I still have to get fitted for my tuxes, get my shoes cleaned and compose a speech for tonight, if that answers your question."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Wow, you sound like you live such a tragic life compared to others",

"Yea you're one to talk."

Rukia turned of clippers and motioned for Ichigo to get up.

"I'd love to sit and argue with you but I don't think that you'd want Yoruichi-san to come in here and start bitching again." Rukia stated

Ichigo chuckled while proceeding to leave the room

"Have fun prince charming"

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday, January 6, 2015 6:00 pm**

**Inoue Estate**

Gray opaque eyes stared into the mirror, grimacing at the porous pale skin of its owner. Pale pink lips were covered in dark red lip stick, transforming them into plump figures. Orange tresses were curled into delicate curls, gently cascading like a waterfall down orihime's back.

Neliel sat quietly in front of orihime, focused on painting the girls digits.

As her nails were being coated in a honeysuckle pink, Aizen's words ringing through her head like a song melody.

"_Save yourself the trouble and don't get attached because we wouldn't want poor inoue-san to end up heart broken."_

_dont_

_get_

_attached._

_dont_

_get_

_atta-_

"Inoue-san"

The said women's eyes jolted open as Neliel finished applying the finishing coat onto her nails.

Standing up, Neliel pressed down on her skirt, smoothing out the creases that were present. Walking towards the dresser neliel picked up the earrings, necklace that Aizen had personally picked out for orihime.

Placing them gently on the delicate women's frame, neliel carefully clipped the pendulums and jewels on orihime's neck and ears. Finishing the look with a custom channel no. 11 perfume, Nel flashed orihime with a smile, motioning that she was done.

Looking up in the mirror, orihime smiled in content, beaming a smile at the green head beauty.

"Gomem Nel-chan,

Propping a hand on the green haired beauty's shoulder, Orihime quickly got up.

"I don't wanna be rude but i have to go! You have a good day.",said Orihime while hurrying out of the room. .

Neliel flashed a smile back at women before quietly sighing to herself as she closed her eyes.

Of course Aizen-sama left her with the most easiest but crucial portion of the operation that ultimately could make or break the mission. All she had to do was spray the perfume and place the necklace and earrings on Inoue-san and leave. If, she did that then the mission was ago and shit would sail smoothly; if not then everything would all come crashing down and Neliel would be held reliable.

And she'd rather have her throat slipped open that be held responsible for this shit.

A simple task that was left in her hands, that could make or break the procedure. All she had to do was spray the perfume, place that necklace and put on the earrings and leave. She did that then mission was ago and shit would sail smoothly, if not it would all come crashing down and neliel would be held reliable. Nope she didn't want that. She'd rather be shot twice in the ribs them deal with Aizen-sama's wrath.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday, January 6, 2015 7:00 pm**

**Los Noches**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Szayel please give me a status update."

Sitting on his cuson top chair, Aizen sat comfortable with a wine glass and a blunt intertwined in his hands. Perched on a ten stepped platform, Aizen oversaw all activities that was occurring throughout the database. Below him sat his Espada, each working rigorously on computer monitors;trying to complete the task that was assigned to each corresponding person. Shifting his head up, Aizen stared at the different 75 inch tvs that were positioned on the wall opposite him. Making his way up to Aizen, Szayel adjusted his head piece before relaying the message back to Aizen.

"I just received new information from Neliel. She speaks in high regards towards her task; confirming that the tracker, microphone and camera have been successfully placed on Inoue-san."

"Good, I'm delighted that the plan is working out smoothly. You are dismissed."

Facing his attention back to the monitors, Aizen watched as different rooms in Orihime's house flashed before his eyes before smiling in satisfaction.

.

.

.

.

"Let the games begin."

.

.

.

.

.

end.

.

.

.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**And the story has begun folks! Basically chapters 1-6 have been building up this very point as the plan has been sent into action. So here on out it's gunna be pretty drama filled and hectic, and i'm just really excited. I know that I've been gone for awhile but I'm back! I was suppose to update sooner but then life happened and so now its almost 2 months later and I'm just posting. Sharing and Reviewing my story would be much appreciated. The games have begun so let us sit back, relax and let the story commence. **

**lush-syndrome**

**PS: My birthday is on Monday so happy early Bday to me :)**


	8. Endeavor

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

en·deav·or- hard to do or achieve something.

Opening chapter for Part 1 of Nirvana

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7-endeavor

January 6, 2015.

9:00 pm

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Blowing smoke outside the window, Ichigo closed his eyes as he sunk back into the seat enjoying the sensation that cannabis brought him.

"You're already getting high and we haven't even gotten there yet, what a shocker."

Ichigo peered open an eye, and turned his head towards the voice that had spoken.

"I'm just tryna cool my mind for this stupid speech that I have to make. Speaking in front of possible future investors, clients and shadows isn't an exciting thing to do Rukia." responded back Ichigo.

Pulling out a lighter to re light his blunt, Ichigo pulled another drag before slouching further down into his seat.

"That's an understandable statement, but getting high isn't making the situation any easier nor is it helping your case."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. It was currently 9:00 and the gala started over an hour ago. Feeling his iPhone 6 vibrate for the umpteenth time, Ichigo saw that it was another call from Yourichi. Not only was she pissed that he was late, but formally the party couldn't start without his well awaited speech that Ichigo had to make. The guest were growing impatient and so was Yourichi. Clicking the ignore button Ichigo went back to his smoking activity as the Land Rover went a steady 100mph down the highway. With a mad man behind the wheel, an unstable red baboon giving him directions, and a midget who couldn't keep her mouth shut for one min all in his presence, Ichigo could only hope that he would make it there alive.

.

.

.

-Arrival at Kuchiki Estate-

9:10pm

The tall, muscular young man with bright orange hair stared outside in awe of the famous Kuchiki Casino. Finally arriving after being almost an hour and half late, the young Kurosaki had made it. Despite attending various business meetings here, the delicate beauty of the unique infrastructure of this designed building always left him in awe. The orange hair man strode pass the security guarded doors and into the grand lobby of the casino. Live Music pumped through the air, setting a jazzy aroma in the air. Men and women dressed in luxury fitted dresses and jewelry moved swiftly pass the man, ready to gamble, drink and smoke.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his back

"Pretty fucking amazing isn't", chucked Shinji while sipping on a glass of merlot

Shinji was dressed in a dark purple suit with a turquoise bow with a thin green windowpane pattern. Single breasted, but with peaked lapels. It was topped with a white underneath the suit with lavender stripes running up it giving him a sleek finished looked.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement to his friend's statement.

Grabbing two glasses of champagne off of a tray as a waiter passed by Shinji gulped down the drink before nudging Ichigo to follow his lead.

"Have some fun for once Ichigo. This is your party and you deserve to have fun for once", proclaimed the blonde head man before walking away from his friend

"Who the hell says that I don't have fun with you", yelled the patriarch

The blonde head man chuckled before turning back to face his friend.

"And plus there's some hot babes here, go getcha self a cutie", laughed the man before fading away in the crowd of people, leaving Ichigo by himself.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

January 6, 2015.

9:30pm

Inoue Orihime.

Vibrant colors of blue, red, white, yellow and green speed past Orihime as she stared outside of the car window. Cars faded to dreams as dreams faded into reality, and Orihime Inoue couldn't help but enjoy the display of colors as she contemplated to herself the shit that she was about to pull off. Tatsuki who was currently involved in a heated argument with Uryu about sat adjacent to the auburn beauty and as the two feuded Orihime could only pray to the Kami that her friend would someday forgiver her for the mess that she was dragging them into. Going at a steady 90 mph with Giriko behind the wheel, Orihime and friends continued their journey to the Kuchiki Estate, running behind schedule as usual. The event started prominently at 8:00 and currently it was 9:30 and unfortunately for Orihime they were still another 20 minutes from their destination. Orihime checked her purse for her invitation, the cellphone that Aizen gave her for business relations purposes and two wads of 10k. Not only was Orihime here to complete part one of the task but she also came with the intentions of winning money. Shadows gamble big out here and carrying 20k was a small amount compared to others. Tuning out the surrounding noise, Orihime closed her eyes for a moment of tranquility. Brown, honey suckle eyes flashed in her mind and quickly the girl opened her eyes. A feeling of uncertainty plagued the girl as her headache from earlier on reemerged.

This was the 10th time today that his eyes popped up in her and quite frankly made Orihime feel very unsettled. She knew nothing about Ichigo Kurosaki besides the fact that he was her target, and maybe that was for the best for both of them. Orihime was highly inexperienced when it came to dealing with men and had no clue on how she was going to wrap this guy around her finger. She was a hundred percent sure that the patriarch would be surrounded by groupies of women who would do anything to be acknowledged by him and for the first time, Orihime wasn't sure that she could pull this off. She didn't know how to approach him, what to talk about, how to flirt, absolutely nothing. Orihime knew the assets of her beauty and was aware of the benefits that they could bring to her but the matriarch never really used them. Being a female in the underworld of mobsters was a difficult challenge itself but to be someone of holding high substantial power as her, well who used it, was something that she was proud of. Rising to high ranks and continuing to keep the Inoue legacy without the use of her beauty or name was something that no one could ever take away from her. But now she was contemplating if channeling her inner feminine would be her saving grace in a case like this. The feeling that she would mess up put the mission at risk frightened the girl. And with one futile mistake, all the dominoes would come crashing down on her.

.

.

.

-Outside of the Kuchiki Estate-

9:49pm

Slamming on the breaks, the black SUV came to a sudden halt which caused all passengers to jerk forward in their seats.

"What's the issue Giriko-kun.?" asked Orihime while rubbing her head.

Giriko flashed Orihime an apologetic smile.

"I apologize Inoue-san. But it seems as if we have reached our destination, earlier than expected. To my viewing there seems to be a security check point.

Winding down her window, Orihime stuck her head out the glass fixture to see what was going on. The black vehicle was one of the few hundred car stuck trying to make their way past the Golden Gates of the Estate.

Clearing his throat, Uryu adjusted his bow tie before speaking, "It's only standard procedure. An event like this prone to mishap, whether it's sabotage from a rival gang or raiding of a drug lords treasure, it's inevitable that the Kurosaki team didn't heighten its security force. And to be quite honest, only an imbecile would be stupid enough to try and sneak in to an event like this."

Orihime gulped

What if her invitation was invalidated?

What if she got caught as an imposer?

What happened if Tatsuki and Uryu caught on to her act?

What happened if she blew up her cover?

What happened if sh-

The matriarchs' thoughts were interrupted when a sudden knock was heard from outside of the car window. Peering inside of the vehicle two men surrounded the driver and the passenger window trying to decipher what lied behind the tinted fixtures. Their faces were covered in a hollow dark mask that disclosed nothing but their eyes. Accompanying them were; guns, Tasers, batons, and knifes. The taller of the two had a camouflaged back pack on. Continuing their banging and pestering Girkio glanced back at his boss through the rear view mirror before speaking.

"Ma-May In-Inoue-san?"

Orihime responded back with a firm. Giving into their demands, Giriko slowly winded down the window, waiting to hear what would be said.

"Invitation."

Orihime swiftly pulled the invitation out of her purse and gave it to Girkio who handed it to security. Snatching the card out of the drivers' hand, both security guards glanced down at the invitation before quickly scanning it underneath the scanner. After scanning the invitation, both guards looked at each other before continuing.

The black haired girl knew her place and wasn't foolish enough to mess with these guys.

"All passengers out the car now."

Before the auburn beauty could object, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryu were thrown out the SUV and landed on the cold asphalt ground. Landing hard on the ground, the three friends sat uncomfortably as they awaited for orders to be given.

This was not going according to the plan. Orihime didn't know what exactly was going on and she hated it. Mixed thoughts were running through her mind as she wondered why they were thrown out of the car. Looking up, Orihime saw Giriko driving away with the car as he was redirected out of the Estate.

"Shit," she mumbled.

As Orihime saw Giriko drive away, her nerves began to shoot right out of the widow. A back up plan was not in the girls' vocabulary, the mission was to be completed in the manner as she was assigned to do, no exceptions. It did not matter what the circumstance was, the mission had to get completed no matter what. Orihime knew that as much as she wanted to deny it, Aizen wasn't a man to fuck around with and if a low key mission as such came to light, Aizen would have her head off. But the matriarch didn't know if this was going according to plan or what was going on. No matter what she had to keep cool, calm and ensure that Tatsuki and Uryu didn't question anything.

"Orihime what the fuck is going on", gritted Tatsuki while glaring at her friend.

Orihime looked over at her best friend before answering.

"Tatsuki-chaannn why do yaa seem so tense? It's all a part of procedure like Ishida-kun said." responded back Orihime with a cheerful attitude

She had to get Tatsuki off of her back and in order to so she had to play the role. Orihime flashed a friendly, bubbly smile.

"Cut the bullshit Orihime, I know somet-"

"You two!"

Both of the girls head shot up to see who the hard stern voices were talking to.

Pointing to Tatsuki and Uryu, the shorter of the two security guards continued.

"Get up!"

Tatsuki and Uryu were forced off of the ground as they were being led away from Orihime. The other security guard leaned down until he was face to face with Orihime.

"You're coming with me."

Grabbing the matriarchs arm, the security guard hoisted Orihime up until he cuffed both of her wrist with his hands.

"What is the meaning of this? Questioned Uryu while struggling to keep in pace.

Ignoring the question, security continued to separate the trio, leading Tatsuki and Uryu away from Orihime.

"Orihime!" screamed out Tatsuki.

Orihime flashed her a bubbly smile, while waving.

"I'll be alright Tatsuki-chan, I'll be there shortly, just make sure you get Ishida-kun wasted." joked the girl.

Tatsuki sighed before nodding her and turning around to follow the guard. Orihime friends became a distant blur as they faded away into the distance. Struggling to keep up with the security guard, Orihime stumbled across the concrete as she was led away from the rest of the crowd. Orihime sighed in defeat before closing her eyes.

She'd been caught.

She should have known from the jump that shit wouldn't work out for her. Trusting a mad man like Aizen was a gamble that Orihime ultimately lost and she hated herself for giving in. Not only was Aizens and Orihime's name now underneath the bus but so was everyone who associated themselves with either empire. It was because of Orihime's selfish actions that she got herself into this shit and now she was starting to regret it. The Inoue Empire was going to be labeled as a joke in the underworld and there wasn't a damn thing that could be done to save it. What was she supposed to tell Tatsuki and Uryu? How could she ruin her family's name in such a manner? Orihime was disgu-"

"I'm shocked you haven't pussyed out yet."

Orihime looked up at the man confused as to what he was saying. Cold blue eyes met her stormy gray orbs and Orihime new exactly who it was.

"What the hell are you do-"

"Put your head down and don't speak until I say to"

"Why the hell sho-"

Orihime words were curtly interrupted when her head was forcefully pushed down by the security guard. The foreign man increased his grip on her wrist, ensuring that she could not escape. To Orihime relief, this seemed as if this were still going to Aizens plan despite her not having a clue as to where they were going. Listening to the man, Orihime continued to trudge across the black asphalt ground before being stopped by another guard.

"Who the hell is that?"

The mysterious guard looked up at the other guard and cleared his throat.

"A crasher, I'm taking her in to the interrogation force to see who exactly she's working for.", he responded back with affinity

"Who's she here for?"

"Hasn't said yet, but I'm presuming the Haschwalth, they've had a lot of scum bags trying to get in.", justified the mysterious man.

The other security guard stared at Grimmjow before flicking down to peer at Orihime.

Nodding his head he responded before walking off.

"Fair enough, take her inside with the rest of those low lives"

The mysterious man nodded his head in agreement before he continued walking towards the rest of the impostures, Orihime stumbled as shed struggled to keep up with the mysterious security guards pace.

"Keep up" he gritted through his teeth

The mysterious security guard stopped at a tall iron door. Walking towards a key pad, the mysterious man pounded in a six digit password before the door opened. Nodding in acknowledgment to the security guard who guarded the door, the mysterious man proceed into the door before shutting it behind him. Closing the door behind him, the mysterious man through Orihime to the ground; causing her to screech in pain.

"Keep it down will yah."

"What the fuck was that for Grimmjow?" shot back Orihime, her face full with malice.

The blue haired man ignored Orihime's question before looking down at his watch. Groaning in annoyance, Grimmjow ripped the dark hollow mask off of his face as his icy blue hair and cold callous eyes peered down into his backpack. Kneeling down onto the floor, Grimmjow began searching through his back pack. Pulling two items out of his bag, Grimmjow threw a wig and a pair of contacts at Orihime.

"What the hell is this?"

"What does it look like Motoko It's a fucking wig and a pair contacts."

Picking himself off of the ground, Grimmjow began to walk down the cold ominous corridor.

"Like I said we don't have time for games, so hurry up and let's go." ordered the man before rising up from the ground.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what the hell is going on?!" demanded Orihime.

Stopping in his tracks Grimmjow turned around to face her.

"If you wanna sit here and do this kiddy shit then go ahead." The blue haired man stopped before smirking and continuing before shrugging his shoulders

"I mean it's not my empire that's on the verge of collapse now is it? But hey suit ya self."

Grimmjow turned around on his heel before sticking his hands back into his pocket while walking away

Orihime scoffed before gritting her teeth

"Fine"

Rising up from the ground Orihime smoothed the crinkles out of her dress before chasing after the man. Picking the wig and their accessories off of the ground Orihime began to walk down the gray narrow hollow passage way. Looking around Orihime didn't see any cameras here.

"What exactly is this place?"

" The Kurosaki's use this as a way of transferring spies, important files, and drugs throughout these chambers."

"And they're that naive to let this place go without camera surveillance?"

"Not exactly, there's different hallways throughout here. The ones where drugs and prisoners are transferred are highly watched on guards. Lucky for us these stupid bastards don't have cams in secluded hallways like these. It's a vast connection of hallways and passage ways that can lead you all over this damn place.

"Why would they leave such an open way like that unguarded?"

"Kurosaki's screen scan check interview their security guards ten times over, there aint nothing that goes unseen by them."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Well besides me."

Orihime peered up at the man.

"How exactly did you pull this off?"

"They don't just call us the Primera Espada for a reason. We're the highest ranked shadows in the underworld. We know what the people want and so we give it to them. When you find a rare breed of shadows such as the Espada, mob bosses, gangs, and estates would pay millions to have you working for them. Trust is nothing but a gamble with the shadows. All they want is someone who will get the job done with high precision given without a guarantee. I guess where just that person who everyone bets on. But to their demise, where just a little virus in the system. I go in and do my job; we hack, infect and encrypt everything before disappearing without a trace. And for that, I am a true shadow."

"I see that you're pretty confident in your art."

"Tch"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Looking down at the clock the blue haired man growled in annoyance before speeding up his steps.

"Enough of the talking we have to go."

"You still never ex-"

Looking over and the girl, Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh.

"Didn't I tell you to put the wig and shit on? Stop being so hard headed and follow directions."

Orihime looked down at the brown wig and the blue contacts.

"Why do I hav-"

"Security's already has their eyes on due to you being stopped by me. By putting on the wig and contacts, you look less recognizable which ultimately pulls attention off of you."

Orihime stopped walking and looked down at the objects that were given to her. Reluctantly, the auburn beauty put on the wig and contacts before running to catch up with Grimmjow.

Turning down a corner Grimmjow continued to hurry his steps down the hallway.

"You have an hour to complete the assignment. At 11, you must be done, at 11:03 the lights will shut off and a black out will be instilled for a good 5 minutes. In that five minutes you will have to find me and be in your car with your friends so by 11:08 when the lights do come back on, you would have left the venue. Don't tell Kurosaki personal information about yourself, your family, absolutely nothing.

Walking down a flight of stairs and making a sharp left turn Orihime and Grimmjow continued to walk through convoluted corridor.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get to him?"

That's for you to figure out. "Kurosaki's going to be surrounded with a lot of security, a lot of women, a huge amount of paparazzi, anything you can think of will be surrounding him. Getting to him will be a difficult task and making him get your attention will be even harder. Stark may be on the ground, maybe he can help in assisting you." responded back Grimmjow.

"You're making this out to seem impossible."

"Impossible no, challenging yes."

Orihime sighed before turning down another hallway. As they continued walking, they began to approach another gray iron door.

Clearing his throat Grimmjow began to speak. "It looks like our time here has come to an end Motoko."

"For the last fuc-

"You're Aizen-sama's niece Motoko. I'm sure you can make up a sweet little sob story that'll warm that little bitch Kurosakis heart."

Before Orihime could argue back she was pushed out of the door as entered the playing field of demons and devils that were ready to tear her soul apart.

.

.

.

.

.x

.

.

.

* * *

Authors Note

Welcome to the beginning of Part 1 of Nirvana. Chapters 1-6 were more so the introduction to the characters and the plot while now the story line is going to start to pick up. Please read and review; as the more reviews I get is the faster the chapters come out. Thank for reading.

lush-syndrome

btw: The long awaited encounter between Orihime and Ichigo is finally going to happen next chapter, so be prepared!


	9. Convocation

**Summary: **She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. From here on out the story is going to contain a lot of cursing, swearing and use of drugs. If such topics offend you, then please exit now. You have been warned.

**con·vo·ca·tion: **a large formal assembly of people

.

.

.

Chapter 8

January 6, 2015.

10:10 pm

**Kurosaki Ichigo.**

Ichigo glanced down at his diamond Rolex and grumbled in annoyance. It was currently 10:10pm and he still couldn't find anyone from his PR team. After Shinji had departed him, Ichigo wandered around the casino, looking for Yourichi, Rukia or anyone who could get him to the VIP section. Thankfully, he hadn't been spotted by any guest, which allowed him to keep a low fitted profile. But he knew that was bound to come to an end shortly. He really didn't want to be recognized by anyone but knew that his highlight orange hair made that nearly impossible. Why wouldn't he want to be greeted at his own party you may ask? Well to be quite honest with you, Ichigo himself did not want to be there in attendance. He knew that not only were mobsters in attendance tonight but other greedy media moguls would be there as well. That meant that Ichigo had to talk and make conversation with people, which he extremely hated. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a shriek come from behind him.

_Why did his peace always have to be so short lived?_

Counting silently to himself, Ichigo shook his head in dismay as he prepared for what was about to come.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"I-is tha-that Kur-Kurosaki-sama?

Ichigo turned around and saw a group of girls staring at him.

Shit.

If he wanted to keep his act in tact then he had to get these girls to shut up. Ichigo flashed the girls a smile and walked over to them. Placing his hand on one of their shoulders and leaning down to reach her ear, Ichigo whispered into her ear. His warm callous voice ticking the insides of her ear as his smooth voice serenade her soul.

"Hey there, do you ladies mind keeping this a secret?"

And then everything blew up.

The girl screamed, cameras started flashing, people were all over him and before he knew it he was getting dragged away.

"You really are a mess Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia dragging him by his hair. Surrounding them was security who was holding back screaming girls and the paparazzi.

"Ru-Rukia what the hell?"

Ichigo looked up and met Rukia's firm gaze. Her gaze turned into a smile before she continued to haul him across the floor.

"Shut up you idiot."

_"Have some fun for once Ichigo. This is your party and you deserve to have let go for once"_

And indeed he was going to.

.

.

.

"Babe- you ca-can't kiss me lik-like th-

Ichigo's words were cut off through the muffled kisses that were being planted across his face.

With two girls wrapped around each of his arm and joint pressed between his lips, Ichigo Kurosaki was beyond fucked up. He was satisfyingly content with that and he was determined to have a hell of a good time. At the age of 21 he was a well-respected CEO of a billionaire company; he was young and he had a whole lot going for himself. He was going to sit back with a cup of sake and take in the atmosphere and enjoy himself for a night. PR had rented out a 1,000 square feet VIP penthouse of the Kuchiki Estate, giving Ichigo and his entourage exclusive access to unlimited amount of drugs, alcohols and beautiful chicks. Located on the top floor, the VIP section gave them a great view of the entire gala. The windows were tinted which gave them privacy from the rest of the event. With 24 hour bottle service, Cîroc, Tequilla, Vodka, and Grey Goose were flowing throughout the whole room. The room was filled with groupies, shadows and close associates of Ichigo and quite frankly almost everyone was high or passed out on a couch. Ichigo looked around the room and saw everyone either smoking a joint, sniffing cocaine or hooking up with someone. Rukia and Renji were high off ecstasy and were making out. But despite all of this Ichigo really could not complain. Money was flowing in at an impeccable rate and Ichigo was growing wealthier by the second. At to be quite honest, Ichigo wouldn't want to change it for anything. This was the life. His life as a mob king.

The money came in as he continued to grow filthy rich.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he continued to feel kisses being pressed against his ears. Pulling another drag Ichigo sighed in satisfaction.

"What the fuck is this!"

Ichigo eyes shot open before looking up to the owner of the voice. He knew that this was too good to be true and wasn't surprised as to who it was.

"Yourichi-san"

Storming into the room was a fuming purple head Yourichi. Dressed in a short black beaded Givenchy dress and a pair of purple Louis Vuitton heels, Yourichi turned on the lights and glared at the faces in the room.

"Party's over people." she spat.

Turning her head to the left, Yourichi saw Rukia and Renji making out on the couch. Hearing Yoruichi screaming, Renji threw Rukia off of him and fixed his tie and jacket. Adverting her attention from the disarranged pair, Yoruichi headed straight to the table that was filled with cocaine, Yourichi threw the substances on the ground. Marching over to where Ichigo was sitting, Yourichi unplugged the TV and turned off the music.

"Seriously Ichigo, this isn't a fucking bachelor's pad." she said pointing at the girls.

"It's passed ten fucking o'clock and you still haven't made your speech yet. You're supposed to be interacting with guest not sitting here having random chicks give you blow jobs."

"You-"

"I've had enough of the games for today Ichigo don't mess with me. Get the fuckup and let's go." demanded Yourichi

"But I-"

"You have two minutes to meet me down stairs on the main stage." she gritted before turning on her heel

Ichigo growled in annoyance. It seemed as if every time he was finally having fun, someone had to come and kill his mood. He didn't want to have to give some fucking speech. He didn't want to interact with people who he didn't even know. Did anyone actually care about what he wanted? All he wanted to do was smoke a blunt, make out with these fine girls and be left alone. He didn't ask for any of t-.

"Kurosaki-senpai, is everything alright?"

Looking down at the girls in his arm, he planted a kiss on their foreheads before unraveling himself from them.

"Yeah, yeah everything's good, just a couple of minor problems."

He stood up and brushed off his suit.

"I'll be back in a few. Meet me down stairs near the stage when I'm done with my speech." noted the main before walking away.

"Rukia. Renji." he called.

The two looked up at him.

"Let's Go."

* * *

.

.

.

January 6, 2015.

10:15 pm

**Inoue Orihime.**

Orihime stared in awe at the huge gala. She knew that this was a huge event but when she saw the size of this place she was overwhelmed. Never was Orihime expecting for the party to be this big which caused the girl to panic. Aizen didn't tell her that it would be over packed with all these people. Orihime turned around in hopes of opening the iron door but to her dismay it was locked.

"Shit", she groaned.

_She really was stuck here._

Turning back around, Orihime faced the gigantic party and stared in awe. Men, women and shadows were all roaming around the venue, interacting and talking with one another. Running from game to game, drinking, dancing and socializing. The center of the Gala had been dedicated to the dance floor. As it was filled to its brim with people. The cubicle seating surrounding its edge, seems welcoming to anyone. Walking amongst the clubbers with trays of drinks were waiters who tried to ease the high demand drinks that were being placed to order. It was now currently 10:15 and she only had an hour to get this shit over with. Somehow she had to find her way in this huge place in order to find Kurosaki Ichigo, a man whom she'd never even seen before. Orihime looked up and saw the huge tinted lit VIP section and figured that Ichigo was in there somewhere. There was no way that she could find herself all the way up there it would be impossible. She had no clue where Stark or Grimmjow would be. This really was an impossible mission. Deciding to start to the right Orihime started walking throw-out the crowd. While walking the lights suddenly dimmed and everyone's attention was drawn to the stage. Turning her head Orihime saw a tall lady with purple hair and black short dress walk on stage to a microphone. Clearing her throat the lady began to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Yourichi Shihouin, manager of the Kurosaki Empire, and we here at the Kurosaki Enterprise hope that you all are having a delightful evening here. Please feel free to have unlimited cocktail service and food. Make sure to gamble and make connections. Now that everyone has been here, please let us have a round of applause for the man of the night himself, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yourichi turned around and started clapping for Ichigo. Three seconds later Ichigo revealed walked out of the curtain, revealing himself to the audience. The tall studded man walked out with a cool swagger. Having a firm smile on his face, Ichigo kissed Yourichi on the cheek before clearing his throat and speaking into the microphone.

_Target found._

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, how's everyone doing tonight?" beamed the man into the microphone.

The crowd cheered back and the Kurosaki continued.

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Yourichi-san and everyone else in my team who have made this night possible. On behalf of my father and the Kurosaki family we are very grateful that you all have attend this event. Please indulge yourselves with our high quality cocktails and marijuana and enjoy your time here at the Kurosaki Gala. Special thanks to the Kuchiki family for letting us host our event here for the umpteenth time."

Ichigo raised his glass before continuing

"Cheers to life and longevity for the Kurosaki regime."

Everyone raised their cups before applauding. While everyone continued to clap for Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime briskly turned around.

_Absolutely disgusting._

She honestly was dreading speaking to that piece of vile. He was walking off stage and Orihime knew that this was the perfect opportunity to go and get him. Pushing through the crowd, Orihime tried to make her way to the _I_chigo. Orihime looked up and saw Ichigo and entourage walking towards the VIP section. Now she just had to figure out how to get to him since he was so far up. She looked up at the clock as it turned 10:20 pm. Fighting against the crowd was tedious as it made her feel as if she couldn't get anywhere. She silently cursed as she lost sight of his orange top hair. Making her way to the closest of the stage Ichigo was nowhere in sight. The girl turned sharply on her heel and walked quickly down the hallway.

Shit, she had to hurry.

Orihime clutched her bag to her chest and turned the corner to her right as she continued to walk quickly throughout the crowd. Her eyes was set on the prize and he was so close. She'd walk all over this damn casino if she had to, she was determined to find Kurosaki Ichigo no matter what. Orihime tried her best to make her way through the crowd as she speed walked throughout the venue. The matriarch was lost so deep in thought, she didn't seem to notice the group of people who she was walking straight into. Finally looking up, Orihime saw the inevitable as she walked right into something that felt like a boulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Ahh", she screeched as she stumbled to the floor.

Waiting for impact, Orihime was confused as to why she hadn't fallen.

_Why wasn't she on the ground?_

"Are you alright?"

Orihime eyes fluttered open to the call of the warm vibrato of a strong but firm voice that that sent shivers down her spine. She'd bumped into something that felt like a bull dozer and she had a pounding headache. The auburn beauty looked up to warm chocolate eyes that stared back into her own orbs.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime froze.

She could not move.

No matter how hard she tried to move, every fiber in her body refused to listen to her. Instead it was as if his eyes sucked her whole existence into his orbit; capturing her soul and every ounce of her free will. He knew her and she knew him and they both saw apart of each other that no one had ever seen before. It was a gravitational pull that occurred in less than 10 seconds that made it seem as if the universe froze; leaving the two behind. It was just Ichigo and Orihime.

And that was bad.

Very, very bad.

It was all too fucking much for Orihime to handle. She had a goal and her million dollar prize to it all was staring right into the depths of her soul. And despite all of this, she still panicked. The tension of it all was too intense and it scared her. Orihime caught her breathe and did what any given girl would do if they were in this situation.

She ran.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Ichigo couldn't finish the words that were supposed to leave his mouth. He'd been getting stopped every five seconds, leaving him no room to talk with other guests. He was walking back to the VIP section but decided to stop and make casual conversation with guests before he decided to head back his private club. He was making his walk when a girl was walking straight into him. Luckily he saw the accident coming and stopped the girl from falling by grabbing onto her waist in order to steady her. But all things changed when the owner of those malicious blue eyes stared back up at him.

"Are you alr-"

The girls head flared up and everything froze. It was as if time itself stopped. Hidden behind thick eyelashes, were deep midnight blue eyes that pierced into Ichigo's. Both of their eyes were fixed on one another, neither of the two breaking away. Her soft eyes looked lost into Ichigo's as if she were searching for something.

And then just like that it was over.

The girls' cheeks flushed bright red as she finally realized what the hell had just happened.

"Get the fuck away from me.", she demanded while unraveling her embrace with him and scurrying away.

Before Ichigo could even say anything again, he was getting pulled away.

_But who was she_?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Orihime Inoue.**

Orihime ran.

She didn't know what the hell happened back there but she did not like it, not one bit. Orihime didn't know who the hell Ichigo Kurosaki thought he was but it irked her. She didn't know where she was going but one thing was for sure; she had to get away from Ichigo Kurosaki ASAP. She was running, squeezing and maneuvering her way into every crevice and corner there was.

"Hey watch where you're going bitch!" yelled someone at Orihime.

Her head was spinning and she need to be alone.

_How did he manage to get her so riled up in less than a minute? _

Whatever it was Orihime needed to find herself some peace and tranquility. Anything, anywhere, something, somehow she had to be escape from this place. Looking around Orihime finally saw a door to the women's bathroom. Running inside, Orihime bolted inside to a stall. Closing the door behind her, the young lady slouched to the ground, in an attempt to catch her breath and sort out the events that had just occurred.

Thankfully the bathroom was empty so Orihime was all alone.

Grabbing her head into her hands, Orihime took in the solace and comfort of being alone.

How did Ichigo Kurosaki manage to get her so riled up? Orihime didn't know how but she wanted to know why. It was so weird, it was like they _knew_ each other, like they were friends. She felt it and she knew that he felt it as well.

And that's what freaked her the fuck out.

Closing her eyes Orihime took in a deep breath before exhaling.

_Calm down Orihime._

Ichigo Kurosaki was her green card to getting rich again. He was right in front of her and at least she knew where he was. She banged her head against the stall when she realized the opportunity that she'd just missed. But what could she do, absolutely nothing. Picking herself up off of the ground Orihime exited the stall and looked at herself in the mirror.

Blue eyes and brown hair stared back at that disheveled girl.

And that was when she remembered

She wasn't Orihime Inoue anymore.

This makeup powdered face wasn't her at all.

This was Motoko. Motoko did things that Orihime wouldn't. It was all making sense to her now.

Orihime wouldn't speak to Ichigo, but Motoko would. Orihime would never dress like this, but Motoko would. Orihime was weak but Motoko was strong. Aizen knew that being Orihime would hold her back, but Moto-. No Motoko could do anything.

So getting Ichigo Kurosaki to speak to her wasn't impossible. Not if Motoko was in charge.

Orihime Inoue no longered existed.

Fixing her fixing her lip-gloss and mascara Orihime walked out of the bathroom.

She had a goal to conquer and Motoko was going to achieve it.

.

.

.

* * *

**Orihime Inoue**

All eyes were focused on their pile. A table was filled with an assortment of people but everyone's goal was the same; the cash prize of 1 million dollars. They were playing Roulette and somehow after wandering the club for a while Orihime winded up at the table. She was an experienced player and today lady luck was on her side. She had face the reality of the situation. It was impossible for her to get to Kurosaki in such a limited amount of time. She'd take her money and leave.

It was 10:45pm and she still hadn't found Ichigo Kurosaki, so she settled down here. To her surprise, she was currently winning and hoped to take home the lump sum load of money. Her concentration was high and she didn't care about anything else but winning.

As the game rose in intensity, more and more people began to gather around the table hop that someone would walk away with the money. All Orihime had to do was set her bets rights and she would be turn out the winner. Rolette was like life, you either win or lose. Statistically thinking, her chances of winning were very low, but Orihime really had nothing to lose.

Scanning around the table, everyone was guarding their piles with their dear lives. It was her turn next and all the remaining players were antsy. If she bet correctly on this last spin, then she would win and the game would finally be over. She had to think wisely and carefully or else everything she would lose everything. Taking a sip of some scotch, Orihime finally decided on her next move.

She slid her pile forward.

"I'll bet on 15."

Everyone gasped. The croupier nodded his before spinning the ball. Eyes watched inattentively as the ball spun and spun.

Finally it landed on

"15.", yelled out the croupier.

The casino abutted in a roar of cheers as Orihime had won the game.

She'd done it!

She smiled smugly to herself as the audience continued to clap and cheer for her. But suddenly the intensity of the cheering increased seemed to simmer down. Waiters came out with a bottle that was filled with confetti. Music was blasting and the DJ started pumping out the speakers. All of a sudden Orihime was dragged into the hands of a fuchsia haired girl.

"What the fuck?' she screeched.

The fuchsia haired girl dragged Orihime onto one if the smaller stages in the casino. On stage were two chairs. The mysterious women motioned Orihime into one of the chairs. As they both sat down, two lights beamed into their faces, blinding Orihime. Finally the fuchsia haired girl spoke.

"What's your name gorgeous?' Beamed the girl.

"Mo-Motoko."

"Motoko, what a sexy name. Well I'm Chizuri Honsho and I'm here to reward your grand prize of 1 million dollars." beamed the woman.

Orihime gave her a weak smile.

"Are you excited Motoko? You don't seem excited. C'mon let's see ya smile." sputtered out Chizuri.

"I'm excited, I'm just nervous."

Chizuri pouted before continuing.

"Well get excited, you just won ONE MILLION DOLLARS."

By now all attention was drawn onto Orihime. She felt eyes beading onto her skin and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Now Motoko, tell the audience about ya", said Chizuri.

Chizuri stuck the microphone in Orihimes face and waited for the girl to speak.

"Well what is that you would like to know?" asked Orihime

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Interesting"

Chizuri smiled and turned to face the crowd.

"I'm sure everyone in the crowd is wondering. Is a beautiful girl like you single?

The crowd started cheering and Chizuri pointed the microphone back into her face.

Orihime gulped

What was she supposed to say? Grimmjow specifically instructed her not to say anything to personal about herself. Even though the answer was no Orihime didn't know if she could answer or not.

"Um-I'

"Chizuri that's enough."

Orihimes head turned to the sound of the voice.

"Ughh why did you have to come during the best part.", whined Chizuri before storming off of the stage.

Orihime looked up and met the eyes of Kuroskai Ichigo. Hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face, Ichigo looked at Orihime.

"Since you seem to be stealing the money out of the club do you mind if I take the winner out for a drink?"

.

.

.

x.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of Part 1 of the Nirvana Series. The long awaited meeting between Ichigo and Orihime has finally occurred. Will Orihime get the job done with only 10 mins remaining? With school starting back up in a few weeks, updates just wont be as frequent. But like I said, more feedback means quicker updates. SO if you really want next chapter to come out as quick as this one , then please review and like. It really does help me when my readers leave feedback on the story. Any comments or questions please feel free to PM. Thanks for reading!**

**lush-syndrome**


	10. Conclave

**Summary:** She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

**Disclaimer:** I wanted to apologize in advance for the grammatical errors that you're about to read. My beta ditched me so I'm currently looking for one right now. Corrections will be fixed later. I'm also not sure if in previous chapters I said either Ichigo or Orihime were 22 years old but they're both actually 21. Sorry for the confusion. Usual disclaimer still applies.

**con·clave**: a private meeting

.

.

.

Chapter 9

January 6 , 2015

10:35 pm

Kuchiki Estate

Ichigo Kurosaki

The night seemed to drag out into what seemed to become an uneventful gala. Guest seemed like they were enjoy the festivities of the night, but Ichigo felt different. He had everything that he needed but not necessarily what he wanted. Wants and needs are two different things and sometimes it was hard or Ichigo to distinguish the two. With money at his beckoning call, the young matriarch could get everything to his heart's desire.

Or could he ?

What was it that Ichigo truly desired? He himself was still trying to figure that out. Music was blasting through speakers, bottle service was at its peak, people were faded, money was flowing in; but still.

Ichigo Kurosaki was very unamused.

Quite frankly, Ichigo really had no reason to be. He was surrounded with beautiful women, a glass of Bacardi and he was relaxing. The young Kurosaki truly wanted to enjoy the night, but his mind always seemed to drift elsewhere. Ichigo shut his eyes while rubbing his temples.

Baby deep blue eyes flashed across his face.

"Get the fuck away from me."

The orange head quickly shot open his eyes while emitting a breathless sigh. Ichigo ran his hands through his messy orange locks. And that was where his mind continued to drift to. The encounter with that girl. No matter what, his mind always wandered back to that girl. The encounter kept on replaying again and again and again.

Why did this continue to invade his mind?

Despite not wanting to admit it Ichigo knew that he was a ladies a man. Girls flocked over him like birds to a feather and he couldn't complain. Ichigo loved the attention that it brought him. But this girl was different. Never had anyone shun him away like she had did. it was a new thing to him, forigen almost and it puzzled.

It fascinated Ichigo.

Those blue eyes haunted him, left him wondering about this girl. ichigo wanted to know

He had to know.

He needed to know.

Who was she?

It took his attention off of the party took hold of his consciousness and grabbed him out of reality, making everything nothing but nonexistent. The party faded into a blurred background noise and the only person who could steal back his attention was the beholder of those mysterious blue eyes.

Who was she?

Who wa-

"Ichigo. Earth to Ichigo."

"Huh?"

Ichigo glanced up to see a slightly intoxicated Rukia Kuchiki hovering over him.

"I've been calling yahh name for five minutes straight. what the fuck is the problem.", asked Rukia, a look of concern forming on her face.

Ichigo straightened up his position. He leaned forward and took a sip of his drink that was on the table.

"Bored", he responded back gruffly.

Raising up from his seat, Ichigo walked over to the window. Ichigo stood and looked in the overview of the whole club.

"Bored? You fucking prune you have gorgeous babes next to you!", pointed Rukia at the girls who were laying on the couch. The girls looked at Ichigo, as they patiently waited to receive his undivided attention. He flashed them a weak smile before turning back to face the canopy bay window.

"Tha-that's not what I mean." retorted Ichigo.

"Then what is it!", snapped back Rukia

Rukia walked over to Ichigo and stared hard at the man.

"I don-"

A shrieking scream erupted from down stairs following a loud eruption of people cheering and confetti was all over the place. Rukia and Ichigo turned towards the glass window.

"Ichigo I canread you like an open book. theres no point of lying to me. what's wrong?"

"What the fuck is going on."

Suddenly the door to the VIP section was thrown open. A team of security guards ran up the hurried inside the room and rushed to Ichigo's side. The lights flickered back on while everyone halted their movements.

"Kurosaki-sama someone just one a million dollars from the Roulette table

"WHAT", screamed Ichigo and Rukia unionsonally

"Abarai-san is down there on the ground floor reporting this information to us.",stated a one of the security guards.

Pressing the ear microphone/receiver to his ear, the man nodded silently before continuing.

"Reports are coming in that the winner is a female.", concluded the man

Rukia groaned.

"I'll go and check it out. You stayy uup he-her-here." mumbled the girl

She quickly stopped when she felt a firm grip on her arm. Turning her head, Rukia looked down to see a hand gripping her arm.

"You're drunk Rukia. You stay here and I'll go see what's going on." ordered Ichigo

"Bu."

"It was a suggestion, it was a command."

Ichigo walked out of the room with security following him.

.

.

.

.

The fact that there actually was a winner was a rare occasion. To rare and Ichigo himself wanted to see who the lucky person was. Winners were usually interviewed and scanned by Chizuri Honsho. Chizuri got the job of hosting Kurosaki because she was good at her job. She impressed both Yourichi and Rukia and got the job easily.. She grabbed the audience's attention and got the party rolling, likeable, funny and talented. But despite this she was a pain in an ass. Ichigo tried to avoid the girl at all cost and really didn't want to see her now. However Ichigo was interested in seeing who the winner was.

Ichigo spoke into his black bluetooth in order to figure out the exact location in which he should be going.

"Renji where exactly should we be heading."

A few seconds later a gruff voice responded back

"Stage on the second floor, towards the back near the casino."

"Roger that."

Ichigo and security turned into the direction of the casino and continued walking. Seeing the huge crowd of people cheering and the large amount of confetti getting on the floor, Ichigo knew that they were heading in the right direction. Security walked on both sides of Ichigo as he started to enter into a well populated area. People stared and waved to Ichigo as they wanted to speak to him and grab his attention. Ignoring the screaming and cheers, Ichigo walked up a flight of stairs with a whole bunch security surrounding him every where. Pushing past people , Ichigo and security maneuvered their way through the casino before finally stopping at the stage.

"I want to stay in the back unseen.", demanded Ichigo

Security nodded before leading him up to the back exclusive section of the arena. Sitting down Ichigo glanced down below to the people sitting in the audience before finally seeing Chizuri on stage babbling as usual. Chizuri said something and the crowd erupted in loud cheering and laughter in approval as all eyes focused back to the person who was on stage with her. Ichigo leaned forward on the railing while watching attentively. His gazed langered over to the person sitting next to Chizuri.

Ichigo froze.

It was her.

What

The

Fuck.

This was all becoming too much. To bloody much for Ichigo to handle. He couldn't grasp what exactly was it, but something about her grabbed Ichigo's undivided attention. ichigo watched attentively as Chizuri interviewed the girl.

"What's your name gorgeous?", pipped Chizuri.

"Mo-Motoko."

So Motoko was her name.

"Motoko, what a sexy name. Well I'm Chizuri Honsho and I'm here to reward your grand prize of 1 million dollars." beamed the woman.

Motoko gave her a weak smile.

"Are you excited Motoko? You don't seem excited. C'mon let's see ya smile." sputtered out Chizuri.

"I'm excited, I'm just nervous."

Nervous? The girl who literally told him to fuck off was nervous. This had to be a joke. He had to speak to her.

Chizuri pouted before continuing.

"Well get excited, you just won ONE MILLION DOLLARS."

Motoko flashed a weak smile. Ichigo rose from his seat and began walking towards the stage. Stopping at the stairs that led towards the stage, Ichigo continued to watch the interview.

"Now Motoko, tell the audience about ya", said Chizuri.

Chizuri stuck the microphone in Orihime's face and waited for the girl to speak.

"Well what is that you would like to know?" asked Orihime

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Interesting"

Chizuri smiled and turned to face the crowd.

"I'm sure everyone in the crowd is wondering. Is a beautiful girl like you single?

The crowd started cheering and Chizuri pointed the microphone back into her face. Ichigo saw her shift uncomfortably. This was where Chizuri took things to damn far. She knew her boundaries and per norm she over stepped them. His legs started walking and before he knew it he was on stage. His legs stopped listening to him and did what they wanted. One moment he was off stage another he was briskly walking onto the stage.

In front of everyone.

why

why

why

why

why

how was she doing this?

"Um-I'

"Chizuri that's enough."

Orihime's head turned to the sound of the voice, her eyes widening as they met the owner of the deep vibrato.

"Ughh why did you have to come during the best part.", whined Chizuri before storming off of the stage.

Ichigo ignored fuming Chizuri as he focused his attention on the girl sitting in front of him. The young Kurosaki stuffed his hands into his pocket as a smudged grin formed across his face.

This was too damn good.

"Since you seem to be stealing the money out of the club do you mind if I take the winner out for a drink?"

Brown hair swayed as her head tilted upwards to face Ichigo.

Deep blue collided with honey brown, a supernova creation/shooting star/catastrophe ..

And at that moment Ichigo knew one thing for sure.

He was fucked.

.

.

* * *

January 6 , 2015

10:45 pm

Kuchiki Estate Stage C

Orihime Inoue

Orihime was absolutely sure that someone was setting her up. There was no possible way that Ichigo Kurosaki was standing in front of her and asking her for a drink. It was to easy, way, way to easy. She didn't like it and in all honesty she really didn't like him. And of course they were back to the fundamental basics; staring at each other. No matter how hard she tried, Orihime couldn't break the stare which pissed her off even more. So here they were back at square one; Orihime frozen like a deer in headlights and Ichigo Kurosaki grinning like a helpless bastard.

God she hated him

She hated this.

Orihime glared her eyes at the Kurosaki before gathering enough courage to speak.

"Ex-excuse me?", mumbled Orihime

Ichigo chuckled.

"I'd like if it the winner took me out for some drinks."

Ichigo turned and faced the crowd.

"Wouldn't we all like that!", screamed Ichigo into the crowd

The crowd cheered in agreement as they watched curiously at the scene in front of them.

Orihime stiffened before looking back at the crowd. Hungry, greedy eyes stared back at her in amusement, enjoying the site that was unfolding before their eyes. She focused her attention back into Ichigo's looking at him with confusion.

What did he want from her?

SHe glanced back at the clock

10:50

Less than ten minutes to get the job done.

This was her opportunity.

Orihime turned back to face Ichigo with a smile plastered on his face.

"I can't deny the request of the man of the night himself."

Orihime stood up and faced the crowd

"Drinks on me for everyone tonight.", yelled the Inoue matriarch to the audience.

The audience let out a sudden roar of cheers.

Ichigo looked over to Orihime with a raised eyebrow.

What was she doing?

The girl ignored Ichigo's questioning face and started walking off the stage before stopping in front of him. Leaning in towards his ear, Orihime whispered her warm voice tickled his ear drum.

"After you Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo stood there and watched the swaying of her hips to the curves of figure in the dress.

"Have some fun for once Ichigo. This is your party and you deserve to have fun for once"

And with that Ichigo bowed to the crowd before hurrying after the girl.

.

.

.

Accompanied by security, Ichigo led Orihime over to the other end of the dance floor and pass the huge crowd in the vicinity. The club was filled with go-go dancers, dancing in skimpy clothes up by the DJ booth and in cages. Grinding their hips to the beat of the music, Orihime watched in awe at the ease of their music pumped through Orihime's chest, the base causing the dance floor to shake. Moving across the dance floor was nearly impossible. The mass amount of people and the dim lighted space made it easy for Ichigo to go without being recognized.

They continued to walk past the dance club until Ichigo came to a sudden stops at the bottom of a spiral diamond staircase. Orihime's eyes quickly scan over the sign that read VIP ONLY, in silver gem studded print.

"Follow me." ordered Ichigo while walking up the stairs.

Orihime followed Ichigo's league up the stairs to a huge loft. People were smoking, drinking, making out and gambling.

"Ichigo who's this hot babe.", asked tall blonde haired man

"Doesn't concern you.", he responded back

Ichigo led Orihime to the back of the loft and up another flight of stairs.

There sat a private bar with a bartender. Ichigo turned around to face security,

"You can go. Don't let anyone in." while pointing the door.

They nodded before exiting the room. Ichigo jestered Orihime to take a seat at the bar.

"Please sit."

Orihime walked over to the bar and sat down.

This had to be a joke. If Orihime had a gun on her she could really shoot Kurosaki in the fucking face. Who the fuck did he think she was.

A damsel in distress?

"Hachi-san, may I have Ciroc on the rocks and for the lovely lady-"

Orihime rolled her eyes

"I'll have the strongest cognac."

"Didn't know that a girl like you would such strong alcohol."

"You know nothing about me to begin with.", shot back Orihime

"May I ask why are you so hostile to me."

"Because you're an ass."

"Maybe you don't know who I am?"

"I know who you are."

"And that's how you speak to me?"

The auburn chuckled to herself before leaning in, coming eye to eye to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I don't know what bullshit people feed you to make you feel that you're a high standard person, but remember this."

"You aint shit."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to this statement.

"Really?"

Orihime cleared her throat before smirking.

"Without a doubt."

Ichigo paused to take a sip of his alcohol before resuming

"I take it that your name is Motoko."

Orihime nodded

"Motoko Aizen."

"Aizen." He paused, you're related to Sosuke Aizen

Orihime sighed deeply playing with her cup.

"Unfortunately I'm related to that bastard."

Ichigo took a sip of his beer before continuing.

"I find it hard to believe that Aizen would send his precious niece to an event such as this", breathed Ichigo as he took a sip of his gin.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo questionably

"And what exactly are you trying to imply Kurosaki-san? That I can't enjoy a night out ?"

"You know this isn't just a night out."

Orihime rolled her eyes

"You know Kurosaki-san, you really remind me of my father. Orihime paused before continuing.

"Always thought that I was a fragile piece of fucking china."

Ichigo glanced up from his cup

"I di-"

Orihime didn't give a fuck about the real, she wasn't gunna stand for this brutes rudeness.

Ichigo was interrupted when Orihime turned to the bar.

"Bar owner-san.", she whined.

"Could could you pass me a Cuban cigar please."

The man nodded and immediately coming back with her drink.

Orihime turned back to face Ichigo who stared back at her with astonishment.

"I'm 21 years old, not a fucking baby. I know how to handle my own shit."

Orihime looked up at the clock as it chimed 11:02. She could care less about the Aizen and his damn plan. Fuck it all to hell. The matriarch was done listening to the bullshit that came out of the Kurosaki's mouth and quite frankly wanted to go home and smoke a blunt. Rising up from the table Orihime smoothed out her dress before continuing.

"It looks like our time here has come to an end here Kurosaki-san", spoke Orihime before bowing to the man.

She eased up out of her seat while taking her drink and blunt with her. "It seems that my time here has come to an end. It was a pleasure meeting you Kurosaki-san."

Orihime rose from her seat and started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey wait what the fuck come back here", screamed Ichigo

Orihime ignored the man's protesting screams before then everything faded to black.

* * *

.

.

.

.

11:03

Everything went black.

One second the place was calm and collective, and another everyone started to scream and run. It was pure madness. The whole casino fell under a state of hysteria; as the crowd ran for safety. People were screaming, shoving , pushing, crying; it truly did feel like the place was under attack. It was under a place of attack . Even though Orihime knew that this was going to happen, a feeling of fear still took over her. She didn't know what time it is what, how long she had left or where Tatsuki, Uryuu and Grimmjow wasnt Orihime's ideal situation but there really wasn't anything for her to do about it. Not only did she have to think quick, she also had to keep calm and collective. She couldn't let her nerves overtake her or else she would end up like one of the helpless civilians, scared for their life. Orihime's heart pounded to the beat of her feet racing over the ground. Adrenaline was pumping through her brain and only one thing was going through her mind

Run.

She had to get out of here now. SHe had no clue where Grimmjow, she didn't know what time it was. However, first she should find out where she was. Maybe Grimmjow would be near the main exit. But how could she possibly find that in a place that was desolate din darkness? Panic and anxiety began to take over the young adult as she continued running. Orihime bounced into random people which caused the girl to stumble. Orihime tripped but manage to catch her balance.

Run Run Run.

As she continued running an announcement was said over the over head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please relax. Right now we are having some technical difficulties but the party will go on."

The announcement failed to ease the nerves of the people as no one seemed to pay attention to the speaker.

Orihime was sure that she had only about 2 mins left and she still couldnt find Grimmjow. Beads of sweat droplets were beginning to fall down her face as a feeling of fatigue began to overcome her body running in high heels was killing her feet, and all she wanted to was sit down and go to bed.

Where should she go?

Orihime decided that her best bet was to follow the crowd, they should know their way out of here. Orihime ran down some steps before turning left. She had to get it out. At this point of the game she couldn't find Grimmjow. Her main goal was getting out alive. she didnt know what Aizen had in planned, who would start shooting.

run run run

Turn a corner and go straight. While following the crowd Orihime was abruptly grabbed.

"There you are."

Orihime turned to the sound of the voice.

Grimmjow.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about it, lets go."

Pulling the girl, Grimmjow and Orihime followed Grimmjow as he sprinted pass a group of people. They ran pass the main entrance

"Where are w-"

"Shut the fuck up." he barked before sprinting down a flight of stairs.

Orihime rolled her eyes before continuing after the man. Stopping at a tall iron door, Grimmjow kicked it down before breaking out into a full on sprint.

"Seriously." wheezed the girl

Her feet were hurting and she couldn't continue to run in them without breaking her legs. Orihime took off her heels and followed right behind him.

"Where the hell are we?", she yelled

"Same hallway as to where we entered. We only have three mins left. We have to sprint."

11:05

Orihime's lungs bled for air, she'd never ran so fast in her life. Stopping to catch her breathe Orihime, slouched down against the ground. Her voice echoed down the long convoluted hallway, spreading all the way down the hallway.

"Grimmjow I- ca-can't make it",'she wheezed.

Grimmjow looked back at her with disgust.

"Get your ass up and lets go."

Orihime got back up and continued running after the man.. Out in the distance, the dimly lit hallway showed Orihime the other end of the iron door. The next Exit. Orihime could see the other door at the end of the hallway. Throwing the door open, Grimmjow showed Orihime the cool midnight sky. The frosty air coursed through Orihime's lungs and filled her dried sore throat. Catching her breath, Orihime let her hands rest upon her knees as she struggled to take in as much oxygen as possible. After wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead Orihime took in her surroundings.

Outside the Kuchiki Estate.

"You need to take off the wig and contacts right now. Give them to me.", demanded the blue haired man

Orihime kneeled down and ripped the wig off of her head and took the contacts out of her eyes. Handing them to Grimmjow he stuffed the condiments back into the bag where they originally came from.

"I'm going to single Stark to make the car come. Stay put." , barked Grimmjow while walking away

Ten seconds later Grimmjow came back with the car.

C'mon the cars right there yelled grimmjow as he sprinted across the lawn

"Get in now."

Following Grimmjow's order, Orihime ran towards the Black SUV that was waiting for her. Opening the car door Orihime hopped into her seat before closing her eyes.

Great she made it.

What the heck happened. Orihime needed it time to process the events that had just occurred. In less than an hour, she'd won a million dollars, spoke o kurosaki ichigo, concluded her speculation that he was a stuck up jack ass and was running for dear life. it was all knew to her and she didn't know what it was. This. what had just happened was nothing that she could ever explain to Uryu or tatsuki, they wouldn't get. They couldn't get it. Maybe it was to far fetched for their minds to think. but it was something as radical, insane and stupidly risky as this , stuff that Orihime did that was needed for the sake of her company. they wouldn't understand now, or maybe they would never understand but that was okay. In Orihime's mind everything made sense, it was crystal clear. Everything had happened so fast, so hectic and to be honest Orihime wasn't expecting that. Tonight had been a night happened so fast and the women didn't have anytime to gather her thoughts. The events that had just occurred were beyond Orihime's saw Uryu and Tatsuki sitting.

Grimmjow walked over to the drivers window, giving instructions to Giriko on how to get out.

11:06

"Drive down 100ft before turning left onto a dirt road. After turning onto the dirt road, drive 300 ft before making an L turn. Drive down the hill before turning right and then left. There should be a golden gate. From there someone will open the gate for you."

Giriko nodded before winding up his window. Hitting the gas Girko sped down the road.

"Giriko what the fuck!"

"My apologizes Inoue-san, I'm just following what that guard told me."

"What exactly is happening", asked Uryu

"I'm presuming that someone hacked their system and that their under a cyber attack.", responded Girko while turning. Orihime had to play along.

"Thats so weird", chimed in Orihime

Speaking of weird, where were you Orihime? We were looking all over for you!"

Shit she forgot about Tatsuki and Uryu.

"I was wandering around looking for you guys as well." said Orihime

To close. To risky. the conversation had was drifting to on topic to Orihime. she wasn't okay with that. she knew her friends were no idiots. once they saw an opening they would go in and pry until they got what there suspicions questioned. She had to take the conversation off of her. Somehow she had to divert its focus on something else. She glanced up at Uryu and saw his eyes. The prying and searching into hers. She couldn't show any weakness. not a crack or else she would be caught red handed.

"The place was so FUCKING huge.", noted Orihime.

"Yeah it was. Uryu and I had shots and can you believe it. I actually got the prick to smoke a joint."

Orihime glanced over at Uryuu with an eyebrow raise/questionably.

"To be factual, I only took one hit Tatsuki.", said the man while fixing his glasses.

Orihime looked at the clock.

11:07

The car came to a sudden stop at a golden gate. Giriko lowered his window and began speaking to a man whose voice was muffled. The man wore a mask similarly to Grimmjow's voice was wearing a mask that withheld his identity. The man quickly opened the gate which allowed Girko to drive off of the property and enter into the highway. The gate finally Someone opened the door for them and Girko speed down the road.

Orihime sighed in relief when she looked back at the clock.

11:08.

* * *

January 7, 2015

Kurosaki Manner

1:58 pm

Ichigo Kurosaki

"I want names, address, birth dates, personal record of every single person that was here tonight. I want all security footage from tight re-watched five times over. I need security data, bank information, account information. I want every single person here scanned and I need to know if everyone was in their all emails that have been received and sent from last week. I need IT team to track and figure out who hacked into our system.", barked IChigo.

"What has just happened tonight is not only an embarrassment to the Kurosaki name or to my pride but is damaging my reputation in the mob world. I want whoever who did this to pay the fucking ones going home until we find out who the hell did this", spat the fuming man.

"Is that clear."

"Hai Kurosaki-san." replied back his shadows

"Now get to fucking work."

Ichigo rose up from his leather chair and stormed out of his conference room. The Kurosaki empire had just been under a security breach which unleashed havoc onto the party. The event was shut down after the lights came on and as a precautionary measure guest were ordered to keep inside the casino. Ichigo wasn't playing any games. Guest or not, no one was leaving until the person who did this was held accountable. This wasn't just a coincidence, no it was more than that and Ichigo knew it. Someone tried to damage his name as a mobster in the underground world. And Ichigo knew that this couldn't go overlooked. Someone wanted war with the Kurosaki Enterprise and made an opening statement to Ichigo tonight.

Ichigo and entourage had left the Kuchiki estate and were now headed back to Ichigo's office in the Kurosaki Towers in downtown Tokyo. Renji and the rest of the security unit stayed behind to guard guest who were inside while Ichigo and the rest of his team were working on figuring out who the heck did this. Ichigo walked briskly through the hallway and turned into his office. Slamming the door shut he collapsed into his chair while glancing up to the clock.

2:00 am

Ichigo an exasperated sigh groaned before flopping his back down on his desk. the silence of his office Ichigo could finally concentrate and gather his thoughts together. To be honest, Ichigo didn't know what to think or what to do. never had he been in a situation like this before. He had a pounding headache and his head was spinning. Everything had happened so quickly, so suddenly and it was just all to surreal. One moment he was getting cursed out by Motoko another the lights went out and a third she was gone and everything was in a scene from hell. Ichigo just wanted to go to bed, to sleep and wake up from this nightmare.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door

"Come in."creaked Ichigo knock on his door

The sound of heels croaking against the tile laid floor clanked and clinked against the floor before stopping at Ichigos desk.

"Ichigo we've got some more news."

"Good or bad?"

"Both."

Ichigo rose his head to see Yourichi gripping a manila file closely to her chest. SHe looked at Ichigo with tiered purple eyes before gently placing the folder down on the young man's desk.

The young man opened the folder while reading the papers it contained.

"What is this?", asked Ichigo

Yourichi gulped before cautiously answering the man's question

"Inner intelligence found a virus, in an email that hacked our system."

"Why wasn't this dealt with earlier?"

"The way the virus was coded made it look non threatening. However was the email itself was opened, we unintentionally released the virus into our system. It breached and has had control on our information, money transactions and security systems for about a week now. The virus enabled the to do all of this while keeping under the radar.

"WHATT"

Yoruichi closed her eyes while rubbing her temples

"Unfortunately it doesn't get better."

She paused before continuing.

"They've manage to take half a million out of your account."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Yourichi continued

"The email was traced to America but an exact location hasn't been found yet."

Ichigos eyes brows furrowed as he closed his eyes in distaste.

"Th-that's impossible. Who the hell in AMerica would want to hack our database like this."

We don't have any details yet but were trying our best to hack their systems and get the money back into our accounts. Shinji's on the phone with Yurimisha and his associates looking for anything that could help us. "

Ichigo slammed his fist onto his desk startling the purple haired woman. His head dropped down and Yourichi looked at Ichigo with concern.

"Ichigo we'll figure this out just give it some time. We all work-"

"Save the sappy shit Yourichi

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo looked up at her with hard callous eyes

"Matter a fact get the fuck out. Tell everyone to leave me alone for the rest night," he ordered while pointing to the door

"Who the hell are you-"

"Thats an order Yourichi. Get out now.", barked Ichigo

Yourichi glared her eyes before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

All that was left was the sound of Ichigo's heavy breathing.

peace and quiet.

Ichigo searched through his draw before pulling out a small white ziplock package. Chopped up inside of it was a snow white substance. Opening the bag, Ichigo spilled the condiments on his desk, quickly sniffing it up his nostrils. Sometimes you gotta numb the pain to make it go away. Pain was temporary sorrow was forever.

numb

numb

numb

numb

numb

.

.

.

.

* * *

**x.**

**Authors Note:**

Long time no see to all my reviewers. This chapter was done from early September but my BETA has been MIA; hence the reason why it got pushed back to now. I'm currently looking for a BETA who would love to edit my story, so if you're intered PLEASE PM me. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story and who have been waiting patiently for me to update. I've started writing the next chapter but I have no clue when that's going to be out. Just remember that no matter what, I'll never abandon this story. Also thanks to you amazing reviewers who never fail to leave a review, I love you guys! Last but not least, what would you the readers like to see with this story? I'm curious to see where you guys would like me to head with this, so any ideas would be much appreciated.

**Comments:**

**Summer RainingStar:** Lol yes! Orihimes badass side is amazing. Thanks for always commenting!

**Ade584:** I'm Backkk, did ya miss me :)

**Guest:** Thank you for the feedback! Ichigo wasn't intentionally looking for her in the crowd but you can't fight destiny.

**daianapotter:** Badass Orihime is the best Orihime :D

Until we meet again!

lush-syndrome


	11. Meticulous

**Summary:** She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

**Disclaimer:** Beware of spelling mistakes. I was still waiting for my Beta to send me back corrections, but I got impatient and decided to post it lol. I do not own bleach

**meti·cul·ous**\- taking or showing extreme care about minute details; precise; thorough

**1/2/16: I know this is two months late but I finally managed to add the corrections like I promised. New chapter is coming soon.**

.

.

.

Chapter 10

January 7 , 2015

The weather was warm, iridescent beams of sun poured over her- splashing a pleasant comforting feeling across her body. Her hair blew through the wind, letting the cool wisps crawl down her spine as the trees and grass moved with it. Dancing in the air where the leaves of autumn, an assortment of different hues of reds, yellows and browns, swarming throughout the sky. She followed the motions of the wind, twirling, flying, letting go of everything that was controlling her in that very moment. Alone on a hill, on top of the world, in silence, in control of everything. She closed her eyes and took in the deep scent of nature. She grabbed a yellow dandelion and placed it in her auburn tresses before closing her eyes. The cool, crisp atmosphere of life was like a drink for her soul.

_ Why couldn't life be this beautiful?_

A deep laugh grabbed the women's attention as a man appeared from atop the hill. A smile began to form on her lip and she wondered why. She didn't know this man but something about his laugh was familiar, friendly and refreshing. The man extended his arm out towards her. His orange hair was blowing through the wind as he flashed her a smile.

_Orihime _

_Orihime_

_Orihime_

_Orihime_

"Orihime, wake up!"

"Huh?"

Orihime let out a breathless sigh she opened her eyes to see an agitated Tatsuki hovering over her.

"Orihime get up, it's almost one in the afternoon", commanded Tatsuki.

Orihime groaned in response while drawing the covers over her head.

The matriarch's best friend threw the covers off of the girl, causing Orihime to shriek before abruptly sitting up.

"As much as I'd love to let you sleep in, you have a meeting today at 5:00pm with the shadows, discussing new projects and status reports. Also Mizurio has a status report on importation of drugs that he would like you to go through. I'll be expecting to see you downstairs in 5 minutes," said Tatsuki before slamming the door shut.

Orihime groaned in annoyance and closed her eyes yet again.

Life seemed to be spinning as her head began to pound due to a minor migraine.

She just didn't understand why her mind kept drifting back to the orange haired bitch. Orihime knew for sure that she hated him, but there was something about him that captivated her. Flipping out of bed Orihime opened her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Twisting the cap off, she gulped the drink down before sitting back down on her bed. She couldn't distinguish a dream from reality now a days. Everything was combined into an imaginative world that she had created. She was going mad and to be quite frank, she didn't mind it. Grabbing her phone off of her dresser, Orihime looked down to find one new message from Aizen Sosuke.

_"We need to meet."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

January 7, 2015

3:25 pm

Las Noches Estate

Orihime Inoue

"I must say Inoue-San, I'm impressed."

Orihime turned around in her chair before looking up at the brown haired man. They were currently meeting in one of the few buildings in the city that Aizen owned. Seated across the long oak table were Aizen and his Espada. Aizen stared out at the window watching the snow fall across the Tokyo skyline. He glanced back to the Inoue matriarch before continuing.

"You exceeded all of my set expectations Inoue-san"

Orihime rolled her eyes at the man's comment.

Tchh. I'm not sure how I managed to do that. I cursed the bastard out and embarrassed him at his own fucking event. I'm pretty sure that wasn't what you were expecting.

Aizen began to pace in a circle before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Inoue-san, you've made things so much easier for us that it's unbelievable."

Orihime sighed before sinking into her chair.

"Aizen, just hurry the fuck up and tell me what my next assignment is. I have a meeting at five with my shadows and Tatsuki-chan is already pissed at me for leaving."

Aizen walked over to Orihime before leaning face to face to her; his breath gently caressing her face.

"We'll just be updating you on the next assignment that we have for you and that is all."

Aizen motioned Ulquiorra to the front of the room where he began to speak

"Kurosaki is an investor and owner of the Tokyo Racing, an underground racecar driving track for major corporations of the mob world. It's an elite event, where empires come together and race on the fast track. The main event is the car racing in which Kurosaki will be participating in tomorrow at Tokyo arena. You're going to be placed as one of his pit crew members in order to get in close proximity and hopefully gain his attention. Your goal of tomorrow night is to get some personal information out of Kurosaki, get to know about his family, friends and etc."

"And what's in it for me."

It's simple, the better the job done the more money you get. If you recently checked your bank account, you would see that 1 million dollars was transferred into your account last night."

"I-I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. That's not your job. You listen and do as I say, you do my orders and that's that."

How the hell did you get that money into my account? Who's giving you this information", questioned Orihime.

Aizen let out a deep chuckle

"The more you listen, the faster your answers will be answered."

"No you listen to me. Where the hell are you getting this money from", demanded Orihime."

Orihime stood up and so did Ulquiorra and Stark

They all looked at her waiting for her move.

"Now do you really want us to have to go there Inoue-san. This is all unnecessary tension between you and I and I think you should relax. You saw that we put the money in your account, I'm a man of my word Inoue-san."

Orihime eyes glared hard at Aizen before slowly nodding.

Aizen smirked before turning on his heel

"Very well."

"The event is tomorrow at 7 at the Tokyo Dome arena. Neliel will be at your estate by 3 so be prepared."

Orihime rose from her seat.

"Whatever, let's just get to the part where I can kill him. The sooner that asshole is dead, the faster I can get away from you."

"Patience is a virtue Inoue-san."

"Time moves too quickly for patience Aizen, You should know that." Orihime strode past Aizen while walking towards the door.

"Youre brother would be so proud of you Inoue-san", AIzen called out after Orihime.

Orihime froze, her body coming to a complete stop. Her hand tightly gripped the door knob as she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Onii-san_

_How could he be proud of the monster that she had become?_

Sora was a distant memory of the past, a person who was no longer recognizable in time itself. She couldn't waste time grieving on someone who doesn't exist anymore. He couldn't beat time at its own game and paid the price. Orihime couldn't relive that moment, not again, not ever.

Orihime opened the door before looking back to look Aizen in the eye.

"Time moves in one direction, memory in another."

* * *

.

.

.

January 7, 2015

5:35pm

Kurosaki Estate

Ichigo Kurosaki

"Ladies and gentleman. A time of chaos brings us closer and I feel like this has been the closest that the Kurosaki empire has ever been. We use times of chaos, of madness to grow and in strength as a whole, not to shrivel up and die. And at a moment where the enemy thought we were the weakest, we triumphed and showed them that we are strong."

"After the attacks that the Kurosaki Empire has faced in the last 72 hours I think that we shouldn't only see this as a threat but as an attack directly aimed at us. This was to get our attention and to make a return statement. And I think we should make a statement back. Although the attack was traced back to the United States I doubt they would want anything to do with us. The American mob and the Kurosaki mob already have an alliance so they wouldn't do this. Since we can't trace it back to its original source, we are going to make a statement. A statement that will showcase our strength and power and as a mobster gang. We will be buying the Inoue Empire", Ichigo turned to Urahara.

"Urahara-san the floor is yours".

Urahara cleared his throat before speaking.

"The Inoue Empire was once the top of the drug world industry, taking in a net worth of a net worth of 31 billion dollars of revenues a year. They had ties to one of the most notorious drug lord in El Salvador, Mexico and Guatemala. They were in control of over 10 thousand factories that produce and trade over 300 million dollars of drugs a year. However after the passing of notorious drug lord Sora Inoue, the empire has become one of the lost weakest and more powerless empires in the industry. If the Kurosaki empire were to control the amount of land, and connections that the Inoue empire has then we would be able to become unbeatable. No one would be able to stop us from reaching worldwide monopolization of the drug industry. By simply buying out the Inoue Empire and destroying its existence, we would be able to achieve this goal."

Urahara paused before continuing.

"The current holder of the Inoue empire is Inoue Orihime, Sora's sister. However Inoue-San hasn't been in contact with anyone in the drug world since she was crowned owner when she turned 18 years old. Ever since the empire has been in her hands the Inoue Empire has been nothing but merely a laughingstock. By having the wrong management and advisers, Inoue-San has been making ridiculous decisions which as a result have destroyed the Inoue empire to the point of no returns. Their revenues have dropped over 400 million dollars and are expected to be on the verge of bankruptcy this year. If we offer the Inoue empire money and take it from their hands then we would have the connections that they have in their turfs in the world. The expansion and control of the Kurosaki Empire would be incomprehensible to mankind as we would control everything."

An unpleasant silence filled the room. Ichigo stared at Urahara who had a look of uneasiness on his face. Ichigo turned to face his audience only to find blank faces of investors and shadows staring back at him. Ichigo, adjusting his tie, fidgeting uncomfortably hoping that someone would break the silence. Ichigo knew that such an idea sounded crazy, something a mad man would propose and maybe he was over his head. But Ichigo had confidence in his team that this could be done. Ichigo closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. A vivid image of his father flashed across his mind causing the man to sigh in discomfort.

_Why did he always haunt Ichigo?_

This was the next step that the Kurosaki Empire had to take in order to accomplish his father's dream. The dream that Ichigo had been raised his whole life to achieve. The Kurosaki Empire would have power in their hands and would take over the drug industry.

A slow hard clap drew Ichigo from the audience and caused him to open his eyes. A smile planted across his face, Shinji got out of his chair and began to applause his boss. Soon others in the large conference room joined the blonde haired an as they cheered for their leader and for the next huge step that the corporation was taking.

Ichigo looked at Urahara who was also clapping with the others.

"Your father would be proud."

Ichigo winced, the words stinging like venom before slowly nodding his head in agreement. The head of the Kurosaki Empire reached down to grab his glass of champagne, lifting up for a toast.

"Long live the Kurosaki."

.

.

.

.

x.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I wanted to give a quick shout out to be Betas Pastasaurus and avtorSola who have helped me a lot with my story. Now that I have found two amazing Betas, chapters should be coming out way more quicker. This chapter was intended to be out from early November but the process of finding a Beta can be very long and tedious. Also, like I said before, the more reviews equal faster chapters. I just need to know if people are still interested in this fanfic, because if you are then I could start putting chapter out every two weeks. But if not, then maybe every month so please leave a review so I can make my decision. Also I wonder what is going on with Ichigo and his dad? Where is Isshin? And what was with Orihimes weird dream in the beginning? Next chapter is going to have Ichigo and Orihime both present so stick around.

Until next time!

lush-syndrome


End file.
